


The Dango Gesture

by blue_twinkly_lights



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_twinkly_lights/pseuds/blue_twinkly_lights
Summary: When you take an emotionally unstable Uchiha an abandoned and alone pink-haired girl and throw in Dango. This story is about two people, who're lost in their world and seek to find the end to their paths. Alone. There is Darkness. Together. There is Light. If you step into the light to quickly however, your eyes begin to burn. ItaSaku Fic. Sakura Development.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. The Dango Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> All it takes is a gesture

_My chance!_

Falling, the whooshing of air around her as her hair whipped wildly around her. It came back and thrashed at her closed eyelids.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto.

"Sakura!" Sasuke.

**_Bastards._ **

_You don't care._

_So stop pretending you do._

Her body flipped around, she knew that the ground was coming closer.

You know she almost expected Kakashi-Sensei to come out of nowhere, and save her.

But he wouldn't because he wasn't here. That's why she choose this mission in particular for her plan. It was foolproof. Nothing would go wrong because she'd spent weeks planning it. Nothing would stop her. She'd throw away her old life, and she'd start new. Without the expectation of being the same as her teammates holding her back.

A quick hand sign of a jutsu that she'd practiced for this moment later, and a form, her exact replica was kicked down towards the rocks, where as she, flew into the ice covered river.

She heard the smash of fake bones on sharp rocks just as she heard the smash of ice. She knew that the river was beginning to thaw. That's why she had not only picked the mission because tracking something in the Land of Frost was extremely hard, but also because she could leave those two liars so much easier in this country.

She couldn't go up for breath now, so she continued to swim. Opening her eyes, Sakura did a jutsu that Sasuke has taught the team a while back. A simple jutsu that would continue to circulate blood even when the user was cold. It would keep her from freezing, for now anyway.

_**We need to hurry!** _

_I couldn't agree more!_

Swimming until she absolutely had to get a breath, Sakura didn't feel any different. From the distance, she could hear Naruto's anguished cries, nothing from Sasuke, but that was to be expected, the emotionless prick.

She couldn't get out of the river yet, she knew that if they were to send a team of ANBU to find her, she'd be screwed. She took into account the fact that they'd most likely bring ninja dogs as well. That wouldn't be too good, they'd have her tracked down within a couple hours no doubt.

Sakura knew that she wouldn't even able to keep up the simple body warming jutsu for long. The last time that she'd used this jutsu was when it was first taught to her and Naruto. That had been months ago, and even then, Sakura could only keep it up for about two hours before she felt completely drained. Although her reserves had grown a considerable amount, that would make for no difference in the end. She needed chakra, she would have to conserve hers if she was going to do this right.

 _Damn,_ she thought as she neared the waterfall that she'd made sure was on the map.

Sakura quickly braced herself, this might hurt. It was the same sensation as it always was. You fall, your stomach feels like it's going up, you clench your throat to keep from vomiting. The same old Hara. Thankfully the jutsu kept her from feeling much like it scorched her nerves, she was unbelievably happy for that. She swam up to the surface, feeling for the bank so that she could start running. She needed to be two steps ahead of everyone else, or, she thought back to her very long list of worst-case scenarios, something bad would most certainly happen.

Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, Sakura looked at her surroundings. Only hearing the subtle shift in the leaves that were almost non-existent.

_Nothing..._

_**Good...** _

Throwing herself up onto a solid surface, Sakura looked up to find it beginning to snow.

 _Perfect,_ she thought.

She really had planned this just right. Everything was going according to plan. The storm would continue to rage for a good couple days. No one would find her now. Smirking Sakura threw on a cloak that had been concealed in a plastic package, in her backpack, over her shoulders. Pulling the hood down to hide her very noticeable hair, Sakura began to walk.

Into the forest went a new person. No longer was she Sakura, the weak link of team 7. No longer was she poor, pathetic, little Sakura. She was anew person who would make people watch her back now.

She didn't know that there were two more people in this forest either, heading to a nearby town, her exact destination. They adorned Black Cloaks with the signature Red Cloud emblemed on them.

_Cozy..._

Was her only thought as she stepped into her first stop. A cute quaint little town, not yet affected by the storm.

She knew that it was unwise to make a stop this early on in her journey, but she needed rest. And food, and if she was being honest, a nice long hot shower.

Taking her time when walking through this cute town, Sakura noticed a variety of shops, mostly clothing stores. They all had beautiful exterior designs.

While Sakura marveled at the many pretty things in windows. Two people walked right behind her. Straw hats pulled over their faces. One was very tall. The other was considerably smaller than the former, but they always said that big surprises come in small packages.

_**No more window shopping! We need to find a hotel or something I'm freezing my ass off!** _

_Argh! I know!_

Shaking her head, Sakura quickly ran down the street, dodging multiple people Sakura couldn't help but accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly excused herself. The person that she bumped into just nodded and continued to walk. Sakura decided that she need to keep going before the storm reached the little town, but something caught her eye.

No, it wasn't something in a window, it was something on the ground. It was a beautifully crafted kunai. The blade was sharpened to perfection. The wrappings around the hilt were a dark red. Sakura quickly bent down to pick it up.

_Oh wow...so beautiful..._

Sakura looked closely at the blade, she could make out something, but it was far too dim out here for her to see anything. So she decided to check it out when she got to her hotel room.

Swiveling her head from left to right, Sakura quickly found a little inn that was sure to hold her for the night.

Pushing past people Sakura made her way to the rotating doors. This place seemed pretty high class. She looked around and quickly found the name.

The Palace

 _What a lovely name!_ She thought.

The place was decked out in everything that a simple genin like herself could only imagine. All of it must've cost so much money!

Her stomach dropped when she saw the long line. It'd be a miracle if she ended up staying in a room tonight. She wouldn't get her hopes up that's for damn sure.

Making her way to the back of the line, Sakura waited. The people in front of her seemed to be calm. Well one of them did.

"Ugh, this stupid ass line isn't moving! Itachi isn't there another inn around here?!" The tall, what she assumed was a man, either that of a very masculine woman said.

"Hn." Well, that was brief.

Remembering the kunai, Sakura quickly took it out of her pocket, to see what was engraved on it.

In beautiful cursive handwriting was two simple letters, initials.

I.U.

"Hmm, I wonder who this belongs to?" She mumbled on to herself, but the shinobi enhanced hearing of the men in front of her heard her quiet rambling.

Looking over their shoulders' one of the men's eyes widened underneath his straw hat, the other just looked on confused.

"I can help whoever's next!" Yelled a woman who was clearly hinting at the men in front of Sakura. Sakura looked up just as the two men looked away. The line had grown smaller while Sakura was inspecting the weapon. There were only two people in front of the people who were in front of her herself. So the line automatically split in two.

"How many?" The woman asked giving the two, obviously men now, suggestive winks and glances.

"Two." The shorter of the men responded curtly.

The woman smirked at him, finding his voice very appealing.

"How long will you be staying?" She pushed her chest out, making it seem bigger.

_I am all at once disgusted by this woman and jealous of her. Disgusted because she's acting like a common hoe, and jealous because her chest is so big._

The man paused before responding. "Two days." The woman was practically beaming by now.

"Well if that's the case, then perhaps I could visit you and~" She was getting closer to the shorter man.

He spoke quickly and clearly. "I'm afraid that will not be necessary." Clearly, he was being polite.

The woman's face fell before she recomposed herself. Quickly becoming flirty yet once again. She told them the price of their room and the two men walked away. Sakura wanted to laugh at the woman, but didn't, after all, she needed a place to stay too!

Stepping up, Sakura couldn't be happier that this woman seemed to be on cloud nine. So happy she barely paid attention to Sakura, despite just being rejected she seemed to be pretty happy.

"How long?" The girl asked

"Um..two days." Sakura bowed her head, she hated talking to people in public, especially in front of people that she didn't know.

After giving up a little cash in comparison to what she had on her, Sakura was given her key, she looked down at the number.

23

It seemed easy enough to find. You'd think, right? But nooooooo! Sakura has to go and get herself lost!

_Am I on the third or second floor?_

Seeing someone who appeared to be coming right at her Sakura quickly spoke.

"E-excuse me?" The person slowed to a halt and Sakura recognized him as the man who was being hit on at the front counter.

"Hn?" He seemed to acknowledge her a little bit so Sakura continued speaking.

"Do you know what floor we are on?" She laughed sheepishly as he continued to stare at her, probably thinking that she was mentally handicapped.

At this point Sakura wasn't even sure he was going to respond, she contemplated turning around and walking away, but he decided to speak.

"The third floor." It was short but it gave her the information she needed.

Her face brightened.

"Oh, thank you. I seem to get lost no matter where I go! Heh heh, thank you again." Sakura bowed quickly and went to head for the stairs behind him.

That was before her wrist was caught.

She looked at the man in suspicion and curiosity, wondering in what world you could just grab a stranger for absolutely no reason.

"That kunai, the one you were holding in the lobby, where did you get it?" She still couldn't see his face, that fact alone kinda irritated her, he was down at her eye level now.

Deciding that it would do her no harm, to be honest, Sakura told him just that. "I found it on the street, it has initials engraved in it." She wasn't lying, perhaps he could tell because he released her almost immediately.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but that kunai belongs to me, I must've dropped it earlier." He put out his palm, expecting her to hand it over.

Sakura reached inside her pocket, pulling it out, it was almost in his palm before a thought struck her.

_**What if he's lying?** _

Snatching her hand back, Sakura stared at him warily.

"If it's really yours," she took a deep breath, "then what're the initials on it?" He seemed surprised at her, not expecting her to take it back, to simply just give it to him.

He sighed before speaking. "The initials on it are 'I.U.' In cursive handwriting, my handwriting." He spoke softly.

Offering his hand again, she gently placed the object into his awaiting palm, soft fingers brushing over calloused skin, before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know if it was really yours, or if you were lying, I apologize." She was albeit ashamed for accusing someone she didn't even know.

Her head hanging Sakura didn't feel the oncoming fingers until they had poked her right the forehead, causing her head to snap back.

"Eh-!" She quickly grabbed her forehead. Looking up at him with a scowl, she saw him smirk.

"Come." He said and began to walk towards the stairs.

She only continued to look at him with a scowl, that hurt ya know!

_Oh goddammit, I'm starting to sound like Naruto!_

He turned around to look at her.

"I shall treat you to a plate of dango, for your honesty." He reached out his hand and clasped it onto her wrist, pulling her with him.

_His hand is so..._

_...Masculine, Calloused, and dare I say it?_

_...Comforting?_

**_Nah!_ **

_Nah!_

Sitting in the dining area Sakura felt her mouth water. Oh, gods, the food smelt delicious! She had yet to remove her hood, figuring that if anyone from Konoha were to come here, they would most certainly ask about some girl with pink hair, then she'd be fucked.

Her temporary companion seemed to see her hesitance when it came to removing her hood.

"Why not just take it off?" He questioned evenly.

Surprised Sakura looked back at him. She idly wondered why he hadn't taken off his hat yet either.

"I could ask you the same thing." She gave him a smug look, feeling like she had won an invisible competition.

"If I do, my identity will be revealed. Can you promise me, that if you see me, you will not report me?" He was interrogating her in a way.

Smiling Sakura thanked the man who was their waiter, he had just delivered their dango and tea. She took her cup and took a sip.

"It is foolish to fear what we have yet to know and see." She said simply watching him take a sip as she spoke, and then watching him lose his composure and spit it everywhere.

Coughing and hacking to get what was left out of his throat, he gingerly took her own tea that she'd offered and taken a drink.

"What did you just say? Just then, where did you hear that?" He spoke impatiently, almost desperately.

"Oh, I said 'It is foolish to fear what we have yet to know and see.' My father said that to me a long time ago." She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Well, believe it or not, that is something that I say quite often." He reached up for his hat, and as he slid it off, Sakura was almost left breathless.

He was simply stunning, long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, long stress marks marring his emotionless features, and coal, almost grey eyes looked at her curiously.

She supposed that this was her turn. She was happy that she deposited her headband in her backpack earlier, even if she no longer wanted to be affiliated with Konoha, she still loved that village very much. She couldn't bear the thought of putting her forever home in danger, never.

She felt her bangs shadow her eyes, without her forehead protector holding her hair back Sakura looked much like she did before she met Ino.

Grabbing the edges of her hood Sakura allowed the thin fabric to fall away. Revealing her to all those around her.

His eyes had widened before they returned to their normal, unfeeling size.

"I know right? Pink hair isn't exactly the best thing to have when you're hiding!" She laughed, but then realized that she'd said far too much.

Taking a stick of Dango Sakura quickly ate the delectable sticky treat.

"What exactly are you hiding from?" He sounded suspicious.

She sighed. "From everything..."

He nodded, he didn't prod or poke, or nag at her to tell him. He just left it. And for that, Sakura was grateful.

She hummed a little as she took in the smiling people around her, they didn't even cast her a glance. Sakura felt more normal than she had in a while.

"So," Sakura quickly swallowed the last ball of Dango on her stick. "What may I call you? I know your initials, but I don't know..." wait, what did the man in the lobby call him?

_Iracha?_

_Ituchy?_

_Itachi? That's it!_

"No! Wait! I do know your name! It's Itachi isn't it?" She looked at him happily, looking like she just solved the puzzle of the century.

He smirked at her happy demeanor. "Yes, that is my name. What might yours be?" She threw her hands up in happiness from finding out what his name was, but quickly looked dumbfounded at the second part of his sentence.

"My name?" He nodded patiently, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, well, I know that this might sound a little ironic, considering my hair color and all, but my name is Sakura." She smiled at him, closing her eyes as she did so.

When she opened her eyes again he was either smirking broadly or was smiling faintly, his eyes were crinkled ever-so-slightly, looking soft.

Reaching for the last stick of Dango, Itachi, as she had now met, spoke. "Well," taking one of the sweet treats for himself he left the other two on the stick, "it's very nice to meet you Sakura-San..." he said her name slowly as if testing its effects on her. On the outside she was fine, still smiling. On the inside though, inner was screaming on pure joy at the fluttery feeling that traveled down Sakura's spine.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you too..." she was confused about what to call him, but since he'd been so nice she figured she could be nice too. "Itachi-Kun!" She smiled at his seemingly confused features, but her smile grew tenfold when he handed her the other two dango on the stick.

"Ah arigato!" She quickly ate them, not noticing her, as she personally claimed him, friend smile ever so slightly at her antics.

He had even offered to take her back to her room.

His parents most certainly taught him to be a gentleman!

It turns out, Sakura's room was right next to his, he was in room 22, his partner was in 21. And she was in room 23. How convenient.

Thinking of a quick joke Sakura turned to the man on her right.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you had seals on every entryway in your room if I was you I'd be afraid of getting raped!" She laughed thinking back to the obviously horny attendant at the front desk.

He seemed to remember as well, for his nose crinkled up in disgust. She laughed at his expense, his face was just too funny!

"Yes and if I were you I'd be afraid of the monster under my bed, and in my closet." He retorted evenly.

She gasped and turned to him, mock hurt showing in her eyes as he smirked.

"How dare you! Well...if I was you I'd be afraid of..of...um..." she stared at the floor, trying to think of something.

He stopped along with her.

"Um...pickles!" She said the first thing that came to mind. Fucking brain.

Hearing something that was muffled Sakura looked up to find her new friend laughing at her.

"Hey! I said the first thing that came to mind! Don't judge me!" She yelled at him childishly.

"Too late." He said and continued to walk away from her. She quickly caught up with him, they stopped at her door.

She spun around to say goodbye to him. "Well, thank you for the Dango, it was delicious! I guess that I'll be seeing you!" She turned around but someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"What color are your eyes?" He asked she had to wonder why he wanted to know but didn't voice it out loud.

Turns out her bangs had been blocking him from seeing her eyes the whole night. She hadn't noticed.

Before she could speak, he had moved her bangs out of her face, exposing their beautiful vibrant green color to him.

"Hm...close your eyes." He said simply.

Sakura blushed dark crimson, and she was suddenly very happy for the dark hallway.

Closing her eyes as he had instructed, her imagination ran wild at the many different things that he could do to her, while her eyes were closed.

Feeling something hold her hair back, just like when she was a child, Sakura opened her eyes. Feeling the top of her head, she found a silky fabric holding her hair back. He had tied it just like she usually did.

"There, that's much better. Now your hair won't get in your face." He smirked at her again. Sakura didn't notice that her heart skipped a beat, either that or she just choose to ignore it, probably the latter.

"And," he brought his index and middle finger up to poke her in the forehead, "it's much easier to do that." Sakura smiled a dazzling smile at him. Maybe she'd meet nice people like him on her journey, she sure hoped so.

"Arigato Itachi-Kun!" She was so overcome with happiness that she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him, oh so hesitantly did his hands come to rest at the small of her back, barely brushing against her, yet she still felt the small amount of warmth through her clothing.

Sakura remembered that her mother had taught her to stay away from strangers, but Itachi-Kun wasn't a stranger anymore, he was her friend.

**_Right?_ **

_Of course!_

"Until we meet again Sakura, I hope that you grow strong, I wish you the best of luck..." he stared down at her, his eyes locking onto her own, before picking her up bridal style, she gasped as he did so, taken by surprise she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, he body flickered into her room, and gently deposited her on her bed, he took her backpack away from her and dropped it on the floor, he then poked her on her forehead, hesitant as he pulled his fingers away, not before smirking, did he then leave.

She effectively turned into a pile of goo on her bed.

 _ **You won't see him again**_ A little nagging voice said to her, it wasn't inner, it was something meaner.

Sakura knew, as she fell asleep, that what the voice said was true.

She'd probably never see him again.

Oh, how wrong she was...

Leaving quickly, Itachi body flickered back into his room. Looking around, he found nothing special, just as always.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, throwing his cloak over the chair by the desk as he did so.

Sighing Itachi flopped back onto his bed, sprawling his arms out above him, he stared at the blank white ceiling, wondering simply...

What. The. Hell. Was. Wrong. With. Him?!

He had only ever treated his little brother in such a manner, and after the incident that destroyed his innocence, he no longer treated anyone in that way.

He had only met this girl today. He and she would most likely never meet ever again. Even if they were to meet again, the chance was very slim.

Yet he had been there, to reassure her, that they would, that they would meet yet once again.

How foolish of him.

He couldn't possibly hope to promise that girl that he'd ever see her again.

Yet a part of him, a part that he had ditched, unless he was on the battlefield, fighting for his life, spoke, that he would indeed meet that girl again.

 _Why do I even care?_ He thought.

**Because you want to see her again...**

Sighing yet once again Itachi hefted his body up, now holding his head in his hands. Rubbing at his eyes, he removed his shirt. Walking around the side of the bed he threw away the blankets, climbing into bed, he enhanced his hearing with his chakra.

Sounds from the walls make their way into his hearing. He stretched it into the room adjacent to his own.

Hearing soft snores the next second relieved him. Although that girl was nice, you could never be too careful. She might've been an assassin, he very much severely doubted it, but you never know.

Falling into restless oblivion Itachi had to wonder.

_Will we really meet again?_

_And if so..._

_Why do I care...?_


	2. Tipsy Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to italicize shit I’m sorry

One more!

A solid hit caused a small crack.

Another!

Another crack appeared, larger this time.

One last time!

The rock split into two, a rough jagged edge separating both parts.

"I did it! Yes!" Sakura jumped up happily before she recoiled in pain. Looking down at her thighs she remembered her closed chakra points. She'd closed them to increase her training on drawing chakra.

A Shinobi should be able to draw chakra from anywhere in their body, Sakura had closed the points on her legs to make her arms stronger. A lot of chakra flowed through the legs because they were needed for water and tree walking. The arms, most specifically Sakura's, didn't have a lot of practice on using chakra, so she'd taken it upon herself to increase that weakness.

Rubbing roughly at her legs Sakura huffed in annoyance, standing up she brushed off her behind and walked slowly over to her bag and water bottle. If she wanted to make good time she'd start moving now.

She needed to be at the next town over by dusk. Because she knew that she and her aching legs wanted to spend the night in a soft hotel bed.

As she reached her bag Sakura readied herself for a long two-hour jog or run. She didn't want to, but any form of training was an improvement.

She'd since left Sasuke and Naruto a year ago, today. She'd tried to take her mind off of it by stopping to train and let out her frustrations, but it was inevitable because here she was thinking about it yet once again.

She'd be lying if she said that she didn't miss their company, that was it though. She didn't miss Sasuke's comments, she didn't miss Naruto's annoying bickering, she didn't miss Kakashi's aloofness. She just wanted someone to talk to.

Stepping over a precariously large branch Sakura thought of people she'd kill to talk to.

Shikamaru wouldn't be that bad, although he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Ino...no she'd just hit her or yell at her.

Chouji might share his chips with her, she highly doubted it though.

Neji...no that one was off of the list immediately.

Lee...no comment...

TenTen? She didn't really know the chick.

Hinata, maybe, but she didn't really know her either.

Kiba and Akamaru, those two were nice sure, but she had no doubt they'd just turn her in.

Shino, well she wasn't a huge fan of bugs...

Team Seven wasn't on the slate at all...

Maybe...Itachi?

He had talked to her all night that day, they'd gotten along quite well in Sakura's opinion. They'd shared dango, tea, jokes, he'd even walked her to her room.

Sighing Sakura looked up at the canopy of trees. After that day Sakura'd been peeking into each crowd looking for a head of black hair, but never finding the right one would suffice to dim her spirits considerably.

She'd left the Land of Snow not even a day after their encounter, she'd gone straight to Grass Country. Hoping to zigzag her way away from the ANBU she knew'd (might because they might have thought that she was dead, she didn't really know) be following her. Along the way she managed to pick up some helpful scent hiding techniques, those saved her ass a couple times.

Seeing the small trading village up ahead Sakura smiled slightly. She tended to stay away from larger villages because different Shinobi from different villages were always posted there. In smaller villages there was less of a chance to have a run in with them, that's why Sakura tended to stay away from them. But her new very temporary job was here, and she didn't want to disappoint early on.

Henging into a beautiful brown haired lady with a large bust,(it made her feel better about herself) Sakura jogged up to the village gates.

Itachi's Pov

Land of Iron

Small Trading Village

Age: 19

Holding the hair of his victim roughly Itachi brought the kunai to his neck, closing his eyes as he swiftly drew the blade across his throat.

Itachi had never been a fan of killing, he was a pacifist by all means. Even at a young age he only wanted peace. Killing had absolutely revolted him.

His father had insisted on him being a Shinobi, even if he himself didn't want to be because an Uchiha has standards to uphold.

Sighing he dropped the limp body, he'd let Kisame drain the body of chakra before he removed the head.

He hated doing that more than he did killing the actual person.

"Nice kill, too bad you found him before I did. I wouldn't have been so nice, probably would've tortured him first!" Kisame walked into the room leisurely, Sameheda swung over his shoulder, a little blood on it.

Disgusting...

"Hn." He sidestepped allowing Sameheda enough room to be smashed into the body of their bounty, draining its chakra immediately, it purred loudly in pleasure.

Sighing Itachi withdrew the brown bag used for carrying heads, he had no idea why they called it that, that was just its name. The head carrier ugh...

Taking a kunai Itachi began to cut around the nameless man's neck, creating holes, then he pressed his foot into the dead mans back, pulling back on his hair Itachi almost cringed at the sound of breaking bone and flesh.

This is why he usually brought his tanto, but this time he didn't think that he'd need it.

He hated to admit it but he was wrong.

He could feel the blood splatter onto his open-toed Shinobi sandals, hitting his exposed couple of toes. Sighing he dropped the head into the bag, masking his disgust with annoyance.

Stepping out into the courtyard of the compound Itachi turned to Kisame, looking at all the bodies of the dead guards around him.

"Did you kill any women or children?" His anger was evident to his shark-looking partner.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.." he looked away nonchalantly, putting Sameheda back into his back.

"Did you? Or did you not?" Itachi stained his voice so much his chest constricted in pain.

"No, jeez I didn't god damn man! They're all still asleep!" A small hand came at him and slapped over his mouth.

"They won't be for much longer if you continue to speak so loudly." He told his partner quietly.

Itachi created the small hand sign for the body flicker that his cousin had taught him when he was younger, disappearing in a flick. He reappeared outside of their clients' headquarters.

Kisame would get them two rooms at the nearest hotel, while he wrapped up here.

Stepping around the corner Itachi thought back to when he'd asked about the women and children.

He had a soft spot for kids, Sasuke was a perfect example of this, they were just far too innocent, too naive for this world.

He hated what they became, but loved what they were.

Looking for the entrance Itachi saw a small figure exit.

A child...

A perfect example of how nasty their world truly was.

A child had just exited a place for bounty hunters looking for a good catch.

Going through the entrance, Itachi sighed. The small figure that Itachi had seen earlier removed their hood and released their genjutsu, sweating profusely, running a hand through their pink hair. Not even seeing the man they'd been silently looking for.

The hotel was decent enough.

Some lavish furniture here and there, nothing too exciting. He'd found Kisame at the bar, no surprise there. But this time instead of hauling him back to his respective room, he'd decided to join him.

He had so far been through two whole bottles of Sake. He felt a little woozy right now coming back from the bathroom, but he was sure he'd be able to drag Kisame and himself back to their rooms soon enough.

Stumbling through the doorway Itachi's eyes automatically scanned the room, finding an interesting spectacle in the far right corner he went closer to see what he could hear.

From what he could see two larger figures, men were crowding a smaller figure, a woman if he had to guess. He was by no means sexist, but from her, or what he suspected was a her, body frame, it had to be female.

"Hey there little lady, is that hair natural?" One man leaned closer, resting his elbow on the table, allowing Itachi to see the top of a pink head.

No way...

The man continued to speak as the head moved backward in what he asumed was disgust.

It can't be...

"Yes, it is, why?" She asked staring at anything but the man.

"Well, I was just wondering, if the curtains match the rug, ya know?" The man got far too close for Itachi's comfort. The comment didn't help to kill his anger.

Marching over he slammed a hand down on the man's shoulder, he hadn't noticed that his Sharingan had activated automatically due to his wild emotions.

The man whipped his head around so quickly Itachi swore he might have whiplash.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He squeezed his hand harder. "'Ya know'?" He glared at the man in unexplainable fury.

Both men gasped before quickly scrambling away in fear, legs shaking. He heard another gasp, it was from the small woman at the table.

Before he could even fully turn to look at her, two small petite arms had wound their way around his torso, and a head was buried into his lower chest.

"I told you, Itachi-Kun," she lifted her head to look at him, smiling brightly. "I knew I'd see you again." If possible her smile got brighter.

He himself thought that some god must have had mercy on him, taken all of the things that he's done as of late and given him a blessing from the bad omen that was his life.

He smirked faintly, putting a hand onto her head. "That's my line." He saw her give him a disapproving glance, and a frown appeared onto her face.

"Now, now Ita-Kun no one likes a liar, that was my line, I'm sure the writer will give you your own!" She squished his cheeks together, some part of him enjoyed the contact, another part, the part he suspected was a Shinobi, said to get her away, that she might be dangerous.

He knew better though, she wasn't an enemy, she was his...what the hell was she to him?

"How have you been Ita-Kun?" Where the hell did 'Ita-Kun' come from?

Ignoring it because he didn't NOT like the little nickname was enough for him, so he put his hand on the small of Sakura's back and led her to the bar where his partner was drinking away the night.

"I've been as well as I can be. How are you Sakura-San?" He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't happy because he was. He'd told this girl a year ago that they'd meet again, he himself hadn't believed his own words, and Itachi was no liar, so it appalled him when he saw the top of a pink head.

He felt a twinge when he said 'Sakura-San' it felt too formal, too unnecessary, but manners had been beaten into him long ago, and until he deemed it fit to call her otherwise, she would be 'Sakura-San'.

"Hey! Itachi! Finally back from takin' a piss I see!" His partner exclaimed jubilantly.

Itachi who was too tipsy so nod his head raised a hand in greeting. Despite Kisame's loud demeanor, and violent need to kill, he was a good person and often provided company when Itachi was feeling up for it.

"Hm? Who's the broad?" He squinted his eyes as if that would make him see better.

Itachi glared lightly as he led Sakura to the stool next to his.

"This, is Sakura, a...friend?...of mine." He still didn't know what to classify her as.

Acquaintance?

No.

Stranger?

Definitely not.

Friend?

It didn't sound right, but his mind was too hazy to think of a better word.

Kisame gave him an incredulous look, but didn't say anything. Looking at the girl who stood next to him, Kisame waved slightly before returning to his Sake.

Itachi slid onto his own stool, relaxing into a slouching position once more. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura, who stood awkwardly off to the side, waiting for permission.

He waved her over and she hesitantly slipped into the stool next to him. Looking at the wood finish of the counter, then to the many bottles of alcohol lining the shelves.

Itachi not quite thinking clearly, asked the stupidest question he could possibly in that moment.

"You want something to drink?" He cast his gaze at the more colorful bottles lining the very top shelves.

She looked at him like he was insane. But a certain part of her wanted the beverage, thinking that somehow it might make her seem more mature. These were the thoughts that whispered nasty things in your ear, behind the scenes. Unknowingly she nodded her head and smiled, hoping that by the end of tonight he might see her in a new light.

He smirked and signaled the bartender over. Pointing at various things on the shelves. When her drink arrived, Sakura couldn't help but think of a rainbow.

Kami it had so many colors! It actually looked really good..

Sakura who wanted nothing more than to wet her parched throat, reaches for the drink and gulped it down.

It tasted like...well a multitude of fruit, that was for damn sure. She didn't even get to feel the dissolving pill at the back of her throat before she'd ordered another.

Ten more drinks for all three of them and they were laughing like hyenas. Every little thing seemed to be funny.

The bartender was clearly getting sick of them, by the annoyed glared and glances they quickly figured it out.

"Oi! Oi! We should go jump on the bed!" Kisame exclaimed happily.

Sakura and Itachi stared at him for a moment and then turned to each other slowly, then proceeded to laugh their asses off.

"Yeah, lets go jump on the bed!" Sakura said happily, getting up from the floor she stumbled towards the stairs.

She didn't make it halfway there before she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Ahh! Oh no! I'm being kidnapped!" She said in false drama.

"Yes by me, the evil villain Itachi! Kisame the idiot shall save you!" Itachi ran(more like stumbled) up the stairs, and around a corner. Kisame stumbled after them slowly. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Both of them were laughing by the time Itachi found a door, it happened to be a storage closet, Itachi took the opportunity to hide them away inside.

"He'll never find you now princess! You'll have to stay with me forever! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil!" Clearly alcohol was Itachi's weakness as of late, usually, he didn't have this much fun though.

"Yeah but you know," Sakura swayed slightly causing Itachi to grasp her arms to keep her from falling "I've always liked the bad-boy types more than goodie-two shoes losers." She hiccuped.

Itachi let a lazy smile develop on his features before speaking. "Is that so? I had no idea." He played with the tips of her hair as she placed her hands loosely over his shoulders.

"Hmm, yeah, there's just something so..arousing about something so bad. Something so naughty, the thing that's supposedly forbidden because it's so bad is just...spine shivering..." her breath was airy, and began to become pants.

Had something been put in her drink?

Had that been why it was so colorful?

An aphrodisiac perhaps?

She rubbed her legs together tantalizingly, biting her lip as she allowed the new onslaught of sensations to invade her.

Itachi quickly stepped away, his alcohol-induced body was going to get the best of him, he knew it, yet he, the supposed genius had trapped them in a closet, with her blocking the door.

Oh shit, he thought.

"Ita-Kun..come here please." She did the motion for 'come here' with her finger, this was not supposed to go this way. This was wrong.

"Fuck..." he said lowly.

"Me..." Sakura was walking toward him on wobbly legs, reaching her hands out for his face.

Oh god no! Get away!

"Sakura. Stop. Now." He backed away, the shelves hit into his kidneys painfully but he didn't even wince. He needed to escape.

Thinking that maybe he might be able to get around her, he quickly tried to sidestep her but ended up stumbling for the door, jiggling the knob until it came loose.

Sprinting down the hall(stumbling over his own feet) Itachi turned a corner and then another, hoping like hell that she wouldn't find him. Stopping to catch his breath he held onto his painfully beating heart, wishing he could forget.

Peeking around the corner Itachi didn't see Sakura, which confused him. Didn't she maybe try to follow him? Or at least leave the room?

Suspicious now, Itachi went back around the second corner that he'd turned. Looking he didn't see her again.

Where is she?

With painfully slow steps Itachi went back to the hallway where he'd turned his first corner. Looking over it made him sick.

Sakura was in this hallway alright. The only problem was that the bartender from earlier was trying to get her clothes off.

The man was sucking on her neck painfully, or at least it looked painful to Itachi, his hands held her hips in place, all the while grinding his own against them.

To say that Itachi was mad was an understatement.

He was fucking pissed. His animosity for this strange man just went from zero to a fucking million. He wanted to kill that man, which was an odd thing for Itachi to want to do.

Storming down the hallway Itachi ripped the man off of her by his hair, threw him against the opposite wall, proceeded to kick the absolute shit out of him, then threw him on the ground and punched him until his knuckles bled.

"I am not finished with you yet, so I suggest that you get out of this town by dawn, or I'll kill you." He let the threat hang, in place of tending to Sakura.

He more or less crawled over to her, slumped against the wall breathing heavily.

"Mm, Itachi-Kun.." she threw her head back for some reason unbeknownst to Itachi, but he was in no position to question her actions, especially considering his own.

Standing up straight, now that all of the alcohol had successfully been drained from his system and he was officially sober, he reached down for Sakura.

For some reason, he hoped that she wouldn't bite him.

Putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her back he hefted her up and, not knowing what room was hers this time, took her to his own.

Twistingthe knob with his elbow until it opened was easy enough, he was grateful that he'd left the door unlocked, but he was also disappointed in himself, a Shinobi should never leave themselves unguarded.

Seeing the bed a decently clear amount allowed Itachi to put Sakura on the bed, rolling her on her side so that if she threw up she wouldn't choke.

Going back towards the door Itachi shut it quietly and turned on the lamp next to his bed. First things first, he needed to get her cleaned up, he could still see dried saliva on her neck and it disgusted him greatly.

Going into the bathroom he grabbed a face towel and turned the water to hot, running the small towel under the water quickly Itachi wrung it out before going back to his bed where Sakura was still laying.

Brushing stray hairs away from her neck Itachi put his hand behind her neck, and pressed the warm towel to the spots that, that sicko had touched.

Are you any better than him in the end?

You yourself knew that if you hadn't run from that room when you had, something would've occurred, something that you'd regret.

Your thoughts might've not become reality, but you still had them.

Itachi hadn't ever thought that he was insane, no. But lately, he was wondering if he should question that thought. This voice spoke of things that his brain almost immediately shut out. Like the fact that he'd thought himself better than that man because he hadn't acted on his thoughts, because they hadn't become actions. That they'd only stayed thoughts, but the voice was right. Had he stayed there in that room any longer, he would've done something he'd come to regret later.

Looking down at this innocent girl's face, Itachi couldn't help but feel nasty inside. He'd done much worse things in his day, his clans' murder was proof of that, but this, something so utterly insignificant made him want to die.

"I'm sorry Sakura...San.." he whispered gently.

Don't get attached to things...

It shall be the death of you...

They are weakness...

They are pain...

They are love...

But there is no place for love in the Shinobi world...

Laying her gently under the covers Itachi sat down on the couch letting his head rest on the back of it. Sighing he wiped cold sweat from his impossibly cold forehead.

We are the epitome of scum...


	3. I Say Dreams But I Mean Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Comments are always appreciated and sorry still no italicization bc I’m just a baddie like that ;)

Sakura sighed as she walked up to the river. Dropping to her knees sent pain through her legs, but she was to tired to care. She quickly put her hands in the freezing water, ignoring the jolt the cold substance gave her.

Slurping on the water, she sighed satisfied that her throat no longer hurt. Falling to the ground also hurt, but her exhaustion made her less palpable to care really.

It was in the dead of night. She heard the faint chirping of crickets to her left, the sky was illuminated in the beauty of the world that no Shinobi or regular human could reach until death. The thought made Sakura feel strangely hollow inside.

She was tired. She was cold. She was hungry. At the moment all she wanted was to be in a warm bed, her stomach full, her exhaustion gone completely.

But such luxuries were for people who were 'alive', and that was something that Sakura was not. She was dead to the world, with the exception of a few people whom she'd come to trust but couldn't stay with, in fear of their safety.

Rolling over Sakura expected to see green grass, but she then realized that she wouldn't be able to see anything, the dark was something that Sakura didn't co-exist with as well as she wanted.

Sighing for about the thousandth time that day, Sakura barely made it to her knees, before wanting to collapse again.

Still the weak link?

The thought alone pissed her off. No, because she wasn't a link anymore. She wasn't apart of them anymore. She was no longer weak little Sakura. Useless, annoying, supportive Sakura.

Now thoroughly pissed, Sakura shot up to her feet, albeit a bit shakily but none the less she was on her feet and heading back to her make-shift camp for the night.

When she arrived, it appeared that nothing had been touched, but she knew better, her backpack, which had been securely sat up against the tree when she'd left, was tipped over.

Oh no...

Walking over slowly, Sakura knew what to expect. Peering over the edge she found crumbs on the ground.

The only food that she'd had left was now sufficiently gone, and she was left hungry yet once again.

Sakura fell on her tailbone with a large sigh. Slumping against the tree Sakura felt a familiar lump in her throat, and a constricting pain in her chest.

Breathing deeply, Sakura began to shove the feeling down again, just as she'd been doing for two years now.

But the lump just wouldn't go away! She tried swallowing air to make it easier, but that only increased her pain. It soon became hard to breathe, causing her to pant in a way that made her whole body shake in tremors.

Not long after, Sakura felt her tears strewn down her face, her nose scrunched up as she tried to suppress the sob that she felt coming on, she brought her lips back as it escaped her throat.

She was tired! She was hungry! She was cold! She barely had enough money for food, let alone a hotel room to keep her warm! Her only good had just been eaten by a fucking animal! No good work was available! Who was she kidding!? She should've just stayed where she was safe, because all she felt right now was pain, utter gut-wrenching pain that she'd been suppressing for two fucking years!

She couldn't do this, she thought as she fell forward, curling into the fetal position. She could not do this! She was so stupid!

Thoughts came rushing back, hurting her already pulsing head.

"Kakashi-Sensei! I finished the exercise! What's next?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Sakura that's all for today, I'm going to help Naruto and Sasuke, you can head home." Kakashi replied with a nonchalant wave her way.

"Sasuke-Kun! Do you want to train?!" Sakura squealed seeing her long-time crush again.

"No, why would I want to train with an annoyance like you? You're worse than Naruto..." Sasuke stalked off, hands shoved in his pockets, leaving a broken-hearted girl in his wake.

"Sakura-chan maybe you should just stay back here ok? Me and Sasuke-teme can take him, you stay here and out of the fight!" Naruto jumped away, out of her vision, leaving Sakura to feel useless yet once again.

Why?! Why!? WHY?!

Sakura clutched her hair, feeling it strain on her scalp, she almost suspected that it would bleed if she weren't careful.

"I'm so weak..." Sakura muttered to herself, another scene passing into her vision.

"Papa! Papa!" An eight-year-old Sakura ran around the corner just in time to meet her father at the door, throwing her arms around his leg. Her father rarely came home, he was ANBU after all, it made sense.

"My little blossom! There you are!" He picked her up and threw her in the air, catching her in his arms yet once again he began to tickle her.

When he stopped he set her on the floor, and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead.

He then went to the kitchen to sneak up on his wife, circling his arms around her waist he proceeded to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Sakura said, just before her father turned to her and gave chase.

"Aaaaaa! No you can't catch me!" Sakura ran into the living room just before she was scooped up and her and her dad went crashing onto the couch.

Her dad huffed as he sat back, giving her that knowing smile.

"Would you like to hear what I did at work today Sakura?" He saw her face light up immediately.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Please Papa!" She quickly say down beside her father and waited for him to start talking, he breathed deeply before exhaling causing the little girl to laugh.

"Well a couple of days ago, we got a new ANBU. He is very young-"

"How young is he Papa?!" Sakura interrupted, her father was never specific enough.

"Hmm, well I'd say about thirteen years old, he is a prodigy, after all, everyone was scared of him for some reason. It's a shame that he couldn't have a normal childhood, really." Her father downcast his eyes and shook his head, the same had been made for Sakura's late uncle, he'd been so strong at such a young age, but he was gone now.

"What was his name Papa? Maybe I can be his friend!" Sakura had only ever wanted a reliable friend, but everyone always picked on her unfortunately.

"Uhhhhh.." her father was clearly having trouble remembering his name, he never was good with that kind of thing.

"I can't remember, I'm sorry blossom. I know that he is an Uchiha though." Her father patted her head apologetically, looking displeased.

"An Uchiha? Oh, it's okay Papa! Please continue!" Sakura was quick to brush off his mistakes always.

"Well I decided to make him feel welcome, so I went up to him and began to talk, and you know what he said?" He looked down at Sakura's expectant eyes.

"He said 'Are you not afraid?' I could only laugh. We are all friends in arms, remember that Sakura." He nodded his head down at her.

"I will Papa!" She nodded back excitedly.

"I told that boy 'It is foolish to fear what we have yet to know and see.' Do you know what that means Sakura?" Sakura promptly shook her head at that.

"It means, to face the unknown with an open heart, to always consider other people's perspective before your own, what it took, what it takes, and what it will take to get that far, never be swayed but what is unknown to you Sakura, promise me." He was completely serious, his brow furrowed in that way that demand her to say yes or face the consequences.

"I promise Papa! I promise..."

The vision was gone.

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment. The boy her father was talking about...a prodigy he said...an Uchiha...and those words...

Sakura shot up. No, no, no, this wasn't right..the boy..who was it, her father had forgotten to tell her his name! All he told her was his last name! But all the Uchiha were gone...The words were ringing in her head like a mantra, she had taken her own father's words and had said them to Itachi.

"Well, believe it or not, that is something that I say quite often."

Itachi...had he worked with her father?

Oh god, he knew her dad, that meant that he worked for Konoha at one point. But he couldn't have become an ANBU, if he wasn't a full-fledged Shinobi for that country, that was how it worked! So Itachi, was on a long mission...No she would've known, surely Konoha would've told him about a pink-haired missing-nin, that was...if they even knew that she was alive...so that could only mean that he was-

Fearing where her thoughts were going, Sakura shook her head roughly, crawling over to her sleeping bag, Sakura fell on top of it ungracefully, her face smashed into the side.

That could only mean that he's...

A missing-nin from Konoha...

Itachi's Pov

Land of Tea

Nearing Next Country-Land of Wheat(coincidence? I don't think so, lol)

Itachi was pretty damn close to murdering somebody. Today had been a day of just traveling, which by itself Itachi didn't mind. But there was the fact that his idiot partner wouldn't shut up. He insisted on talking the whole time, simply because he was bored.

He was not tired, in fact, he could go for maybe two more days before his chakra became threateningly low, he could not have that. But because he really wanted Kisame to shut up, he suggested that they stop for the night.

Kisame was all for the idea thank god.

They landed in a clearing just a little ways inside of the land of wheat, they most certainly wouldn't be found by any wandering Shinobi until tomorrow. Because they had just left the land of tea, and they were only just barely inside the new country's border, it made for pleasant hiding spot.

Anyone who had been tracking them from the Land of Tea would be cut short by this, seeing as the neighboring countries weren't on the best of terms as of late, it all worked in the Akatsuki members' favor.

"Kisame," Itachi ordered smoothly, "go get firewood, I'll scout the area." Itachi was a no-nonsense kind of guy, his partner knew this from experience, so he didn't question his authority, he only mumbled incoherent curses under his breath as he walked away.

Trees clouded his vision, making it almost entirely impossible to see in the dark for any human.

It's a good thing that Itachi was anything but.

Sharingan activating quicker than he could give the command, Itachi was almost thankful for the second nature.

His ruby red eyes looked out into the beyond quietly as he stayed still, the only sound in the clearing was the subtle shifting of the trees as the wind blew them silently.

He looked left. Nothing.

Right. Nothing.

Swiveling on his left foot he turned behind him. Nothing. Wait...a chakra signature, faint, but alive, asleep perhaps?

Now Itachi was never really someone who got involved in something that he didn't have to be involved in, when he was younger he avoided fighting, instead focusing on just disabling his opponents, without really hurting them. His father had stated that he truly was a kind and gentle child all along.

He now had a very hard time believing that. To other people he was a killer, a murder by all rights, a monster. If he was spotted, he knew that it'd be flee on sight, do not engage, just run.

The thought dimmed his spirit considerably, seeing as he'd had this conversation with himself a couple hundred times, but back to the situation at hand.

Slipping a hand to his Kunai Holster on his right leg Itachi drew out a special blade, one with his initials engraved into it, one that used to have a beautiful red silk ribbon attached to it, but the ribbon was in better hands now, or better hair now he supposed.

He vividly remembered their last encounter, as if it'd happened yesterday really. It's not like he wanted to remember it, in fact he knew that he'd be better off forgetting the whole ordeal, but unfortunately that was not the case.

Her pretty pink lips parted in needy gasps...

Her legs quivering in anticipation...

Her lust-filled eyes dragging slowly, almost painfully over every inch of his body...

No! Stop it you fool!

His brain surged with the memory of her beckoning him over to her, that one finger moving in a gesture that would leave a dark impression on any man gone.

With the way Itachi's thoughts were right now, he'd say he was pretty much said man gone.

Shaking his head furiously Itachi leaped forward hiding in a bush, scanning the other small clearing Itachi pressed himself against the tree he was hiding behind, in order to get a better look at the lump laying in the field.

Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't seem to make out if the figure was male or female, the outline was crumpled in a fetal ball, and whoever it was couldn't be getting that great of sleep.

Deciding to test the waters, Itachi leaped forward, landing a couple feet away from the crumpled form.

He slowly made his way forward when he didn't notice any changes in the breathing pattern of the person. He was about three feet away by now, at that moment he decided that this was most possibly the most ethereal and beautiful sight that Kami-sama had ever graced him with.

The clouds had decided to disappear for a moment, letting the moon shine through, giving him view to a sick and mildly twisted beauty that lay on the ground not even three feet away from him.

He knew who it was. He just couldn't believe it. The same person that he'd just been thinking about. There she was, legs sprawled out against her sleeping bag, long milky toned legs contrasted beautifully with the dark undertone of her shorts. She turned out away from her pitiful position from before, throwing her arms out above her. Her shirt hiked up a little, revealing a smooth, slim stomach that was untouched by the disgusting hands of man.

Her hair was a little longer than the last time he'd seen her. It framed her face in a way that one may think her an angel if they didn't know her. Tear tracks went from her eyes all the way down to her chin. Her eyes were no long red or puffy, which Itachi was sure that they had been not very long ago.

His thoughts were in the wrong whenever he thought about her it seemed. He had hormones like any man yes, but the fact that he thought about this barely teen like this made him more disgusted with himself than usual.

Itachi neared her again, still unable to actually believe this, that she was here. She didn't exactly hold a special place in his life, other than the fact that she made him laugh, which that in itself was surprising.

He was right next to her now, his cloak and hat billowing in the wind silently his ruby eye trained on her alone.

He bent down to get a better look at her, to see if she was injured. Only he didn't notice the kunai in the female's hand until it was to late.

One second he was reaching out to her, the next he was on the ground, a kunai to his neck, and two slim legs straddling him, holding him to the forest floor with a power that could only be acquired through years of training.

"You! What do you think that you are doing!?" She screamed as she pressed the kunai closet to his flesh.

Surely she must've recognized him. His outfit was one that sent many people running, so he decided that he'd wait until it clicked. A small part of him was happy that his hat was still covering his face.

Another part of him was screaming at him in distaste. Why had he allowed her to do this? To be on top of him in a compromising position, one that could land him dead in a few seconds if he wasn't careful.

Because you hesitated...

Because you let your guard down...

Because you're weak...

His brain clearly supported the voice in those answers. He himself refused to believe any of that nonsense. He hadn't even let his guard down around his own Kaa-San. As he'd been taught in ANBU. Never let your guard down, for your greatest enemy could be your best friend.

He looked up at her to see the wind blowing her hair in a beautiful way, going just beneath her eyes to accent their viridian green color.

"Answer me damnit! Did Konoha send you!? Or did that bastard Kine send you?! Answer me!" He knew that this probably wasn't the best time, but he never knew that the sweet girl that he'd met could be so aggressive.

He should probably speak before he got himself killed. Not that he'd let that happen. He could've flipped them over in the blink of an eye, he just decided not to.

"Well, I know no one by the name of 'Kine', no Konoha did not send me, and I think that I was watching you sleep." That should do it. She was bound to know who he was now, she had to remember for he'd only seen her last year, he'd left her in his bed he remembered vividly her cuddling with his pillow.

She gasped as her eyes became wide, her mouth parting in an 'O' shape. She immediately removed the kunai from his neck.

"I-Itachi!?" She removed herself from his person faster than he could blink, he'd even go as far as saying that she scrambled away. Like touching him would somehow hurt her.

"Took you long enough." He said flatly, removing his hat.

"I had no idea that it was you! I'm so sorry!" She clearly wasn't going to let this go, so he'd cut it for her.

"Before you continue to apologize for something that isn't your fault, I forgive you and I'm actually quite impressed. You managed to keep your breathing and heart rate steady, you even fooled my Sharingan." He let out a little laugh, finding it funny yet also found it disconcerting.

He looked up only to find her face in utter shock.

Why is she-oh shit...Sharingan...

"You-you're Uchiha! No! That can't be! Sasuke is the only living Uchiha! But you have the Sharingan! Itachi why do you have the Sharingan?! I knew it...you're a missing-nin from Konoha aren't you?" Her voice was soft and broken as she bowed her head, unable to look into his mesmerizing eyes any longer.

How long had she known? Did she just decide not to tell him that she knew? No that wouldn't make any sense, she would've turned him in. She seemed sad at the revelation, like she didn't want to believe it.

Sighing Itachi made a grab for her limp hands, and she flinched at his touch. "Ah, I am an Uchiha. By blood yes. Sasuke is related to me. Yes I am a missing-nin to Konoha, but I would never do anything to harm my home, I love Konoha, and if I had a choice I would've never left." He looked at her dead on. He shouldn't be telling her this. He should've killed her the second that she'd said something. Yet he hadn't. So here he was, waiting for forgiveness for something that he had absolutely no control over.

"I'm not mad at you...if that's what you were wondering. I'm just...sad because I thought that I'd found someone who wasn't bad." She said quietly.

Itachi would be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit offended. He himself knew that he'd done some terrible things in his life, but what Shinobi couldn't say that that hadn't? She'd have to learn that.

"Sakura when we first met, you said yourself that you were hiding from something. You are a Shinobi just as I am. I am hiding from Konoha, because I committed a crime. I don't know what you are hiding from, but being a Shinobi you know that everyone has their reasons for doing things. I became a missing ninja for the greater good of Konoha. Why are you hiding Sakura?" The question sounded innocent but it was anything but. He wanted to know whom she was hiding from, maybe perhaps he could help her.

She was silent until she lifted her head to stare at him, fresh tear tracks still clear on her face, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"From Kakashi-Sensei," did she mean Kakashi Hatake, his first ANBU Capitan? "From Naruto-Baka," the Nine-Tails brat? "From the Uchiha-Bastard that thinks he's better than everyone else! I hate them! All of them! I'm hiding from Konoha too!" She jumped up and jumped over for a bag leaning against a nearby tree. She dug around until she pulled a very familiar headband out. "Do you see this?!" Its clean beautiful metal plate glinted in the night. "I'm hiding from people that can kill me! I'm hiding from my father who's an ANBU operative, my mother who's an ex-ANBU, and a whole fucking village that thinks I'm dead!" She screamed at him, finally letting everything go.

She fell to the ground but Itachi was too quick, he caught her before she hit the ground. He hit the ground with a soft 'thump' holding this crying girl to his chest in a feeble attempt to console her.

What did he use to do with Sasuke? Jeez, it's been so long since he'd experienced long term physical contact. Thinking back Itachi did what he did for Sasuke.

"Shh, shh it's alright. It's ok, Sakura, I'm not mad at you, I promise..." he ran his fingers through silky hair and drew small circles on her back with his thumbs, he did this for about five minutes until she had no more strength in her to cry.

It was then that Itachi sensed them. All around the field, from every direction they were surrounded.

"Sakura be quiet." He said in her ear. She looked up at him confusedly, wondering why he'd told her to be quiet, but not questioning his authority.

Where was Kisame when you needed him. Then they all came out the whole field was overtaken by Sound-nin. That could only mean...

"Itachi-Kun so nice to see you again..." a voice that Itachi recognizes all too well appeared and Itachi was forced to look left only to find the Snake Sannin himself there.

Orochimaru

As if in instinct he pressed Sakura closer to him, trying to hide her from his view, he pressed her head against his chest securely, but he already knew that it was too late.

"Hm? And who might that be Itachi-Kun?" The Sannin's eyes trailed down to the girl that he held, and Itachi could only glare at the snake.

"Kukuku she sure does have some...exotic looking hair there doesn't she? But I actually have a surprise for you Itachi, I'm sure that you've been dying to see him because he has been ecstatic to see you!" Orochimaru stepped away a little to reveal an approaching figure, Itachi wanted nothing more than to kill the snake right then.

There stood his little brother, clad in the clothes that the snake had given him, the familiar purple sash tied against his waist.

"Sasuke." He said evenly, he felt the figure that he was holding flinch as he said the name. Watching his little brother's expression change from neutral to angry in under a second was insane, and Itachi knew that he'd never truly be able to grasp at the fact that Sasuke hated him with such malice.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed back, venom reaching his voice as his eyes turned red in their family's doujutsu.

A hand cut Sasuke off when he was about to charge at him, Orochimaru gave him a look and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to them. When his eyes landed on what he was holding Itachi let out a tiny curse.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he caught sight of pink hair, he couldn't believe it, she was dead, no she wasn't dead, she was alive she was right there.

In the arms of the man who murdered his clan

“Sakura?”


	4. Stepping On Up

Panic.

That was the only word to describe how she felt. Raw panic. He saw her. He knew that it was her. He knew that she was alive. Alive. Not dead.

_Fuck me..._

She felt Itachi pull her closer as every figure drew closer. How could this be any worse? Oh, wait! It can't! Sakura could only barely see a couple of Shinobi from how tightly she was pressed against Itachi. Was he trying to hide her? To protect her perhaps? Oh god, she sure hoped so.

"Sakura?" He said her name again, confusion and hurt evident in his voice. Since when did Sasuke show so much emotion? She could only recall once, that had been to their first mission out of the village. He'd said something to Naruto, just before they thought him dead, the blonde had hugged him quiet intimately after that, calling his name again and again, like that would somehow bring him back to life.

If Sakura didn't know any better she'd say that they were gay for each other.

Had she been like her old self in any way the thought would've been crushed before it even entered her mind, that much Sakura knew. She was silently proud of herself and how much she'd grown, physically and mentally.

"Is that you?" Sasuke could NOT be serious, this seemed so cliché. The boy finds out that his old friend is alive, then later the female finds out that he had feelings for her.

**Ha! How funny would that be!?**

_Focus, goddamnit!_

If it were possible Itachi pulled her closer, squishing her nose painfully against his chest. She almost wished that he'd let her breath, but she knew better. This plan was a failure before it was even formed. Her hair was far too noticeable, Sasuke knew that it was her, there was no hiding the fact.

Yet her instincts screamed 'Run! Get away! RUN!' She needed to leave. She had to leave. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready! He saw her. The supposed dead female member of his team! This was a fight or flight situation. Sakura needed to choose 'Flight' because 'Fight' most certainly wasn't an option!

She grasped Itachi's cloak and tugged hard, gaining a little of his attention away from the Shinobi who were coming precariously close to them.

His nudge was a way for her to know that he was listening, but even Sakura knew that he was a little angry at her for interrupting his train of thought.

"I need to get out of here..please.." She was begging, she hated begging. It was weak, and although Sakura had her fair share of weakness, this, in front of him, was not one of those times that she could forgive.

"No." Sakura's head snapped up at that. Had she been a lesser person she might've huffed, but her refusal to do so and their current situation told her that that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"I need you here, you must help me fight. I trust that you've been training?" He wanted her help. HE, the almighty Itachi, wanted her here. To help him. To fight with him.

How could she say no? Sure Sasuke would be an issue, but she could just avoid him. And something, that something was the vicious way he'd said the older man's name earlier, told her that he was going to go after Itachi before he even cared to glance her way. perhaps she was taking this too lightly? Oh yes, she definitely was, but everyone has ways of dealing with certain issues.

"On the count of three, jump back from me and lay flat on your back." He instructed quietly, the Shinobi were within ten feet now.

"One." He looked left.

"Two." He looked right.

"Three!" He stared at her head on and Sakura threw herself backward.

Landing on the ground harshly she felt a large rock poke into her back. Then a fire jutsu shot out right above her.

The people that it was shot at avoid it and Sakura decided to not let a beautiful technique go to waste.

"Water Style: Waterfinder Jutsu!" Sakura screamed, performing the correct handseals before unleashing a large amount of water onto Itachi's fireball. The small splashes of water were shaped like small dragons. Creating a thick and heavy mist.

Now usually doing that technique was hard for Sakura, but now she was fighting gravity, causing it to be harder to push the jutsu out and towards everyone else.

She gasped and rolled at the left when she heard footfalls. Perhaps Orochimaru's Shinobi wasn't that great if they couldn't even learn how to run quietly. A large sword hit the place she was moments ago. It was then that she realized what a big mistake that she made. Not only had she put herself at a disadvantage, along with their enemy's, but how was she supposed to fight like this?! She had no special doujutsu like Itachi and Sasuke.

_"If you think about what you don't have, Sakura-chan, then how will you know what you do have?"_

**That's right, don't think about what you don't have, think about what you do have!**

As if instinct decided to make its entrance, chakra flowed easily over her fists, surging through them, giving her power she lacked seconds before.

She had this.

She had her Water Style.

She had her wit.

She had Itachi.

She'd be just fine.

And so she leaped into battle crushing the ground in front of her, killing five pathetic excuses for Shinobi instantly.

Itachi's Pov

The ground had shaken violently for a couple of seconds, shocking Itachi briefly, before he regained his composure quite quickly. Although he'd said earlier that he was gentle, he'd have to hold off on that for a little, because the current situation held no room for gentleness.

He drew out his hidden tanto from his cloak, whirling on the heel of his left foot he decapitated one of Orochimaru's men. It was then that his little brother decided to make an untimely appearance.

"Itachi!" He could practically feel the animosity directed towards him. Suddenly his brain gave him an image of the day that Sasuke was born. His father holding Sasuke up high claiming his name loudly.

_"He shall be named Sasuke Uchiha!" His father smiled happily while his mother softly sighed. Itachi was left to stare at the little child in wonder._

He straightened up, all of the other rouges were gone, that meant that they had either retreated, or they were going after Orochimaru. He turned to face his little brother, his expression stoic as the day he murdered their clan.

"Sasuke." He replied easily. This seemed to only further anger the younger Uchiha, who at the moment had electricity tingling at his fingertips in pure rage.

"I'll kill you! I hate you! ITACHI!" Sasuke gave a battle cry as he launched himself at Itachi.(A.N. Forgive me! I am NOT very good at fight scenes!)

His first reaction was to let Sasuke kill him. It always had been, because the sooner Sasuke killed him, the sooner he would be able to live in peace. He had always planned to die by Sasuke's hands, that was how it was meant to be.

Unfortunately, he felt a little bit of his plan chip away as a picture of a pink haired girl smiling up at him, with beautiful viridian eyes looked at him in happiness instead of malice.

When Sasuke was close enough, Itachi grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, he felt it snap, he flinched when it did.

He hated this.

He grabbed the back of Sasuke shirt and threw him into a tree. He heard the tree break when Sasuke came into contact with it. His foolish little brother was still nowhere near his level.

He looked back over to see if Sasuke had gotten back up, only to find him no longer there.

_What the...?_

Suddenly he felt something slithery grab him around his wrist. He then felt something bite him.

Shit...

"Losing your edge Itachi-Kun?" The voice that sounded oddly like a pedophiles spoke from his left.

He looked over at Sakura only to find Sasuke charging at her.

_No!_

He violently grabbed at the snake that kept him and Orochimaru connected, he dug his blunt nails into the scaly skin. The snake was still biting him, he needed to get away, quickly at that.

He took out the special kunai that he and Sakura both had a piece of. Relentlessly he slashed at the disgusting creature that had its venom soaking into his blood right this very moment.

When he heard the snap that signified the death of the snake, Itachi lunged toward Sasuke, who was mere feet from Sakura. He saw her kill a full grown man by sending her fist through his shoulder, the initial shock must've ruptured his nerve system, killing him instantly.

_Get closer!_

_"From Kakashi-Sensei."_

**Do you care?**

_Hurry!_

_"From Naruto-Baka."_

**What is she to you?!**

_No!_

_"From the Uchiha-Bastard that thinks he's better than everyone else! I hate them! All of them! I'm hiding from Konoha too!"_

**Who is Sakura to you?!**

_Someone special!_

It didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was running from Konoha. That she was running from his home. Before he would've returned her to Konoha in a heartbeat. But now his morals had been devalued, here he was protecting this little girl from the person that he was doing this for.

His plans were changing.

As were his values.

Along with the terrible organ, people like to call the heart.

He got there just in time to slam his foot into his brother's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed Sakura, he really didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"I hope that you can play scared Sakura." He whispered at an angle that no one could see them.

"Sasuke." The elder Uchiha started. "I take it that this person is important to you." He gestured to Sakura whom he'd put in a headlock just for good measure. He saw his brother whip his head around to stare hatefully at him, before turning his eyes to the pink-haired pre-teen in his arms.

He saw his brother flash his teeth at him as he pulled his gums back in a growl. He really was pissed. He smirked at him and let his other hand hold Sakura's left hip in his hand, massaging it gently.

"Does this make you angry Sasuke?" He asked as he bent his head down to ghost hip lips over the young pinket's neck, earning him a gasp.

Oh god, this was so wrong. So very wrong, yet he continued. So this point he wasn't sure if he was continuing just to spite Sasuke, or because he didn't want to stop holding her like he owned her.

He had done terrible things, but this still made him feel like utter scum. Even after a whole year of trying to get the fact that she was still inside his head, out, but he just couldn't, he didn't even know what to do about this anymore.

Probably best to ignore it.

_Are you serious?! That is a joke right!? Do you understand that I am thinking about a pre-teen in such a manner?!_

"Sasuke I asked you a question." This time he definitely crossed the line, but he did nothing to stop himself from practically jumping over it.

"Does this make you angry, Sasuke?" He said it again, this time clasping his mouth over her neck, sucking gently, then harshly, earning a surprised gasp from the girl he held so dearly.

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouted, oh yes, he definitely crossed a line!

But it appeared that Sasuke could not move. Had he been too rough?

No! He has to learn hate, do not give him sympathy now!

Strongly resisting the urge to run over to his little brother, Itachi held onto Sakura tighter, finally releasing her neck that smelt faintly of his favorite sweet treat.

"Foolish little brother. Do you honestly think that you can beat me?: He was mocking him again, something that he absolutely revolted, at least when it came to Sasuke, he did.

He heard the growl that came from his brother on the other side of the field, he hated himself so much right now, for multiple reasons. This had to be done though, no matter how he wished it wasn't so.

"Hate me Sasuke, hate me so much that it kills you on the inside. Hate me so much that you want to die. Run, and cling to your pathetic life..." Within seconds he had disappeared from the field.

Seconds ticked by until the hated venom filled call of "ITACHI!" Came into the elder Uchiha's ears like a siren, even if he was at least a mile away by more, carrying a shocked girl in his arms.

He was fueled by the fact that he didn't want to be alive anymore, he hadn't;t wanted to be alive for a very long time. Yet here he was, alive, being killed by his past sins and a disease that he could only postpone with drugs that were scarce.

What was the point of living? Itachi was pretty sure that he had no valid reason for living anymore, other than Sasuke gaining his revenge. His little brother meant the world to him, even if he could not show it.

All of a sudden Itachi felt the overwhelming need to cry. Huh, when had the last time been that he felt like he needed to cry? He had only cried a few times in his life. The most prominent being when he committed a sin that was simply unforgivable and just about everyone knew about that.

He then remembered that someone was with him, a person who was under the category 'Special' kami who was he kidding, she was special! He knew that, and the fact that he was acknowledging it made this whole case seem even worse, and by his standards no less.

Itachi landed in a clearing miles away from their last encounter, once he figured out that they weren't being followed that was.

And then, yet once again, Itachi was left feeling like the scum of the Earth.

But right now he thought that he was somehow even lower than the scum of the Earth.

Sakura's Pov:

Right now Sakura was pretty sure that she must be insane. Like literally fucking insane. Like get thrown in a mental hospital, or just got done with a torture session with Ibiki insane.

Here she was, in the arms of the man who killed Sasuke's clan, the whole reason for her teammate suffering.

**No goddamnit! He is NOT our teammate, he's the bastard who rejected us time and time again AFTER we poured our heart out to him! That little prick doesn't deserve our sympathy! Plus who would you rather trust, Sasuke-Bastard, or Itachi-Kun?!**

She already knew the answer. She didn't need Inner to tell her. It was clear as day. She would rather be in the arms of a mass murdering rouge-nin, than in the arms of her revenge-obsessed former teammate.

She knew who this man really was. He was kind. He was thoughtful. He was a gentleman.

He was simply, Itachi.

Oh how she would love to say 'Her Itachi' but she couldn't. Because as much as she knew that she wanted it to be so, it wouldn't. Because, and Sakura had figured this out the hard way, reality never came to be the way you wanted it to.

That wasn't the way that things worked, unfortunately.

It was then that Sakura realized that they were stopped. In a clearing that was smaller than the last one, it couldn't be more than twenty feet wide.

Before she knew it her feet were on the ground, her own arms had enveloped her in order to keep out the cold chill that flitted across her skin.

She briefly surveyed the area, looking out beyond the trees to see if anyone was here if anyone had followed them.

When she turned back to Itachi, to properly thank him, she found him on his knees, forehead touching the forest floor.

"I am so sorry for my actions earlier Sakura-San, they were uncalled for, and I have no excuse for them, all I can do is beg for your forgiveness..." He spoke with an edge in his voice, possibly a crack, because if Sakura wasn't mistaken, and she was pretty sure that she wasn't, he sounded like he was about to cry.

She didn't like him like that. On the floor, begging. Begging most certainly didn't mix well with a man of Itachi's status. He was, and perhaps this was her own opinion, but he was too kind to be doing something like that.

He began to speak again, so Sakura hushed her thoughts.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be your 'Good Person', you have no idea how much that hurt. I know that I am not exactly the best person and that I have done a lot of wrongs in my life. But I have to know, that you know, that I can be your 'Good Person'..." Ah yes, she'd said that a while back hadn't she? Perhaps the whole fight sequence that was on replay in her head was making her forget.

He continued to ramble until his speech dwindled into soft whispers that idly reminded her of her shy friend Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi was no Hinata though.

She needed him to stop, this was breaking her heart.

Or what was left of it anyway.

She reached out and tapped his shoulder. After a minute of receiving no response, she became a bit worried.

"Itachi-Kun-" Not a second after the words left her mouth was she practically being squeezed to death. She was crushed against his chest, his arms squeezed her so tightly, her arms were trapped in between them, she could barely even move her head.

"Tell me Sakura, do you know what it's like to want to die?" His voice was hoarse, she couldn't see anything but the material of his cloak.

_"Report Kizashi." The voice of Danzo Shimura echoed throughout the small corridor that Sakura herself was in._

"Do you know what it's like to want so many missions that you don't wake up for days on end?"

_"The target was eliminated, Danzo-Sama. What is so important that you needed me here?"_

_"This task can be trusted with no one else, I hope that you understand that when I tell you this."_

"Do you know what it's like to want suicide missions, do you know how low you have to be at, to want to die?"

_"Hai Danzo-Sama" Her father had always been so eager, so ready for the next step, Sakura hid around the corner in the ROOT base, wondering what could be so important._

_"It is a simple assassination of a female shinobi, no higher than low-Chuunin rank or high-Genin, she is a threat to our Jinchurikki."_

"Do you know what it's like to desire death like I do?"

_"Hai Danzo-Sama. What is the targets name?" Her father wasn't fond of killing, she knew that because he told her so._

_Danzo didn't hesitate. "Sakura Haruno." all was silent, her father didn't move from his crouched position._

_Sakura was frozen in shock. What was a Jinchurikki? Why did he want her dead? Why wasn't her father saying anything?_

_You know that moment when you feel like your world comes crashing down, where everything just falls apart as if it was nothing? Well, that was the day that Sakura's world was smashed into little pieces._

_"Hai Danzo-Sama it shall be done..."_

She lost it. Her self-strength that she had been building up for what seemed like forever came crumbling to her feet.

"Yes! Yes, I do! I want death so badly it hurts! I want to die with a passion. I don't want to live a lie that cannot be fixed! I want to be free! To others I am dead! But right now I feel so alive that I want to die!" why did this happen every time they were together. How could he possibly tear down her walls piece by piece so easily? With just a few simple words?

She felt him slump against her and heard the barely audible whisper in her ear.

"Then aren't I already your good person? I will be here to help you keep living Sakura, I hope that you'll do the same for me..." and then the words died as they ended, and his full weight was put onto her, just as someone came out of the bushes too.

"Well fucking goddamnit you guys! Why the hell didn't you tell me that we were moving?!" There in all his blue-fish glory stood Kisame, Sameheda strapped securely to his back.

Sakura felt relief wash over her in waves, it was Kisame! Oh, thank god!

A little while later, after some teasing from Kisame about 'Making Sweet Love Down By the Fire" (A.N. If you get the reference please tell me!) they had set up a camp, in which a small fire had been made.

Turns it that Itachi had been bitten by a snake, although considering that he fought Orochimaru, that wasn't too surprising, it was on his left wrist. Kisame actually knew a little about poisons which was convenient, when asked about it he replied.

"Someone who I hold very dear to me taught me about them, she was training to be a medic." He looked up into the sky at that, looking reminiscent.

"So you didn't make 'Sweet love down by the fire'?" She tried to play her best innocent face but failed when she saw the blue man's skin turn purple in a blush. Kisame was blushing at something like that.

"No! You damned brat! I was trying to be trustful to you damnit!" He huffed and turned away from her. She smiled despite the fact that he was a little bit pissed at her witty remark.

She chuckled a little and took a quick glance at Itachi, who now currently laid in a sleeping bag not far from them. if she recalled correctly the poison should be completely gone from his system by morning.

Sighing she also looked at the sky, waiting for the moon to appear, not shortly after did Kisame dismiss himself for guard duty, leaving her alone with a sleeping Itachi.

The fire was dimming, so Sakura decided to just put it out with a simple water Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Bullets!" She whispered softly and then all that was left was the little amount of dying smoke that came out of the dying embers.

She placed her hands on her knees and hefted herself up, slowly among her way towards Itachi, who laid in his sleeping bag, not moving a muscle.

At first, she just sat next to him, looking at him, watching him. He looked peaceful right now, not serious, or intimidating, although she'd never really seen him angry, she doubted that she wanted to.

The clouds disappeared, and the moon became apparent, highlighting a sight befit for the gods.

His stress marks were highlighted in the moonlight making them look even deeper than before. His dark hair had a silver tint to it, it almost had a glowing effect. His long lashes cast dark shadows against his cheekbones.

_You're just too beautiful to be real..._

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the moon, leaning her head on her own shoulder she folded her legs beneath her and watched as her breath hit the cold air, creating a mist that shrouded her view of the moon.

_I need to step up my game..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to step up my game, holy shit thank you for 600 hits! That's actually amazing, and I have to warn you, there shall be much angst and fluff in the coming chapters ahead!


	5. Standing Under Starlight

It was quiet in the Land of Grass, all was still as the night continued on unperturbed. If one were still you could hear the gentle sway of the tall snake grass or the soft sway of leaves.

If one were a ninja, one would hear the almost soft footfalls on the grass not ten meters away. A shinobi, a very talented one at that, made his way through the land of grass, he was heading towards his informant.

His informant gave him valuable information that any Shinobi Nation would kill to have. He knew that putting his trust in the boy all those years ago was a wise decision.

He just didn't know how much it would pay off. If he had he would've trained the child himself. Although when the out of character thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. He knew who he was.

And he was most certainly not a babysitter.

That much the mercenary knew. He was a cold-blooded killer. Banded and branded from his Village, he would forever, until he took his last dying breath, would belong to them in some way, shape or form.

The thought alone disgusted him.

They had taken far to much from him, for him to still be considered theirs. Many thought that he was just too lazy to hate the pitiful excuse for a shinobi village. They were wrong. He waited for no man. Just as time waited for no man.

Perhaps he was considered luck, seeing as he could no longer age. He was too lazy to feel lucky, yes that was it. He was too lazy to feel unbelievably lucky by the outcome of an event that led to him no longer being human.

He could name them off as if he'd made a book about them.

1: His parents died, during a war that they had nothing to do with, killed by The White Fang of Konoha.

2: His Village refused to tell him about their deaths' thus leading him to believe that they were alive for years when they had been dead for three.

3: They turned his own family against him, to lie to him.

Yes, everything was crystal clear.

As usual.

He saw the dirt road before he landed in it, which considering his superior vision, did not surprise him. He saw the hill leading up to the bridge. He was gonna miss it soon if he didn't hurry.

This was something that he couldn't afford to be lazy about, unfortunately.

He placed chakra into his feet, easily sending him off and up the hill. He sure as hell hoped that the boy was there, if not he'd beat him to a bloody pulp next time they encountered each other.

Whether it be as friends or foes, he didn't care.

He heard the rushing water beneath him. He didn't have to look down to know that flood season was quickly approaching. He felt his cloak billow around him slightly as the wind shifted in his direction.

It wasn't like he could actually feel it, he just could tell.

After all, a Shinobi must always be aware of their surroundings.

The boy was sitting on the opposite side of the bridge in which he stood. His glasses glinted off of the moonlight, giving him an eerie essence that would've scared a lesser man.

It was a good thing that Akasuna Nō Sasori was anything but.

He didn't move, he simply didn't feel the need to. While he waited for the boy to get his ass in gear, he surveyed the area with his eyes and chakra. He was pleasantly surprised to find no one.

He'd always had the sneaking suspicion that the boy would someday scum to his master completely.

Then again he'd also thought that Deidara was a girl, more times than he cared to count, so he guessed, a lot could be said a from a single glance.

When the boy shifted slightly, Sasori went to stand in front of him, blocking the boy's view of the moon. The child had the audacity to smirk at his action, before rolling his eyes.

"Never one for patients, were you Sasori?" The boy said smugly like he knew some big secret.

Oh please...

"Humor me for a bit then, and then while you're doing so, do you care to explain why you've made me wait this long?" his voice held no anger of malice.

He hadn't a need for it, because anyone who knew anything, knew to never fuck with Sasori of the Red Sand. He killed four platoons of highly skilled Shinobi without breaking a sweat.

And out in the desert no less.

Had he found the situation funny, he may have snorted. But he didn't.

"Just give me the damn information brat." His tone was clipped and showed his annoyance quite clearly. At the moment he couldn't care less, yet he found it quite interesting that the boy hadn't asked about his payment yet.

A scroll was slipped out of the young boys' cloak. The night was chilly against the poor brat' s skin, he could see the goosebumps from here.

A small sadistic part of him hoped that the goosebumps were there for his presence. That they stood on end, afraid of the many things that he could do. That the boy's back was drenched in sweat, afraid that if he wasn't careful a knife would come in contact with his jugular.

Humans were so weak...

He was ashamed to have been one at one point. Unfortunately, you cannot change that past.

He held his hand out, his patience wearing thin. The boy looked like he was about to hand it to him before he snatched it back swiftly.

He saw the smirk there yet once again, causing him to slit his eyes at the stupid, stupid child before him.

"Brat..." his voice was a warning, the next time that the brat decided that it was funny to do something like this, he'd personally slit his throat without hesitation.

Informant or not, this boy was a loose-thread hanging risk.

"No, I'm afraid that you keep saying my name wrong." His smirk broadened as Sasori narrowed his eyes.

He'd kill the brat before the night was over at this rate.

He swiftly appeared behind the annoyance that was his informer, putting him in a headlock rather quickly.

"Give me my information brat. Now." His grip tightened to the point of breaking bones, and Kabuto was quick to agree to his demand.

"Fine! Fine! Take it! Now give me my payment!" Sasori released him and pushed him onto his knees with one hand. the scroll rolled not far away from the nuisance, if it weren't for the band holding it together it would've rolled open.

Sasori didn't want to see what was inside of it just yet.

He liked a little suspense. It was a guilty pleasure that was a bit masochistic, seeing as when he found out that his parents were dead, the suspense had been three years long.

He dropped a small bag on the ground after bending down to retrieve the scroll, letting it hit the ground with an almost soundless plop.

"Half the money this time brat, next time you should learn some manners." He heard the boy scramble for the small sash of money, hearing him gasp.

"But that's not fair! I gave you what you wanted, now you hold up your end of the deal! This isn't fair!" The boy cried for a second time.

He smirked before turning back to the brat.

"Life isn't fair Kabuto, get used to it..."

And then he was gone.

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly as she blinked. Shaking her head fiercely she looked up into the faintly pink sky, wishing for nothing more than a pillow. She looked over to the still sleeping Itachi, who was paler than his usually pale skin was. Her eyes narrowed perceptively as she watched him cough, seeing a splotch hit his lower left lip. She got to her knees and crawled over to his bedroll, squinting to see the dark blotch.

Blood...

He was coughing blood! Had the poison been worse than Kisame anticipated?! She wiped away the blotch with the back of her hand. Stupid Kisame! How could he be so wrong?! How could she have just let his casual suggestion go by without a second thought!? Just because he'd gone into some spiel about his never-to-happen love happened to come up?! Goddamnit she was better than that! She knew that she wasn't the best fucking medic ever if she even was one, she just read a few medical textbooks, nothing much, but damn! She needed to find Kisame! Where was he you might ask?! FUCKING FIREWOOD! At this time!

"Shit.." She shut her eyes hard, needing them to refocus.

_Please be okay..._

She lifted her hand to feel his face and flinched when she felt how cold he was. He was so cold! How was he even alive right now?! Then the thought occurred to her, 'Was he even alive?' She quickly pressed her head to his chest, ripping away the bedroll. A steady heartbeat followed after a few seconds.

She sighed in relief, falling back onto her rear-end.

Clawing through her hair with her fingers, Sakura placed her head down on her knees, shuddering. Sitting next to a dead body for two hours didn't sit well with her, especially when that supposed dead body was someone like Itachi.

She didn't even feel the chakra until the footsteps were about a foot away from her. Instinct kicked in and she rolled to left, right in front f Itachi. She was on all fours now, her legs spread out, she craned her neck up so fast she was surprised that she didn't hurt it. There stood a man decked in a long black cloak that was similar, red clouds spread throughout the material. Short yet wavy red hair danced in front of chestnut eyes that looked prosthetic almost, plastic maybe.

"Hm? Uchiha what have you gotten yourself into? Looks like I'll save your ass this time..." His drawl seemed to be lazy, like he really loathed having to help Uchiha, WAIT! UCHIHA! He knew Itachi!? The cloak! They must be partners! Yes! Kisame must know this man as well!

"Wai-" A clutter of kunai made their way toward her, her legs prepared for the jump to the right before she remembered that Itachi was directly behind her. Se couldn't move or else he'd get hurt! Damn!

She turned her body and let her hands cover the top of her spine, where she knew one of the weapons was aimed. Sure enough, she felt the metal pierce her hands not seconds later, two in her left leg, one in her lower left shoulder, one in her right bicep, and one straight through the fucking hands! Damnit! Some partner he was! He could've killed Itachi! Although worried about the man's health she really should've been more concerned with her own. She dropped her right arm feeling it go numb. Her left leg collapsing beneath her, her shoulder limping to the side, her hands felt tingly, but not numb. Shit! How come she hadn't thought of something better?!

"Hm, impressive, thinking of where I would hit you, unfortunately, you aren't that smart." The man was coming closer to them, she needed to stop him from coming any closer, but without the use of most of her body parts she was pretty much screwed. Her breath came in hard ragged breaths that hurt her lungs with each inhale, damn medical ninjutsu sure as hell would come in handy right about now!

She closed the little distance between them, throwing her body underneath him, hoping for a cheap-shot, she threw her functioning leg towards his more *cough* sensitive *cough* area, thinking that would distract him long enough. But the clutching of his area never came, he stood still as if he hadn't felt the impact at all. That couldn't be possible though! Unless he'd made a shadow clone, but it would've disappeared, and this one hadn't!

The man span around and smashed his hand down on her throat, Sakura swore that she felt a little snap, but chose to ignore it because the situation at hand seemed more important.

"Do they not teach anything in the academy anymore? Do you not know what I am?" He squeezed harder causing her body to spasm.

"Do you think that you can win?" He was teasing her, like a cat just before it killed the mouse.

She breathed deeply, or at least she tried.

"I'm still standing." She said quietly, but she knew that he heard her, he just didn't understand.

She lifted her hands, the symbol for shadow-clone no Jutsu formed.

The explosive went off before he could move, and he blocked the brunt of the explosive coming in for Sakura, her legs were not so lucky. She tried to scream, but it came out strangled like her throat wouldn't let the sound come out. Why couldn't she make a sound? His hands weren't around her throat anymore, her vision blurred. Her head hit the forest floor with a thud, she felt the sliver of blood come down her chin, seep onto her neck, and down through the collar of her dirtied shirt. Her head hurt like hell, her ears were ringing, she couldn't feel seventy-five percent of her body anymore. She saw, through the burned and singed area surrounding her Itachi, rolled onto his side, still inside his bedroll.

She reached out to him, hoping that he'd magically wake up, help her, avenge her, do something.

Her hand was stomped on before she could even fully extend it, but instead of seeing a black sandal like she'd expected, she found herself face-to-face with a high heel.

**Still the weak link?**

_You have got to be fucking kidding me..._

He'd come into this clearing to stop because he wanted to read his scroll, and instead, he found his stupid-ass subordinate on bedrest with a pink-haired teenager who looked like she was three. Nothing can be simple, _not one fucking thing_ , _**ever.**_

Therein all the Sannin glory that she deserved was Tsunade Senju. Her kimono shirt open revealing what was in his opinion too much cleavage, her foot planted firmly over the girl's hand. Her blonde hair in its signature twin pigtails, and honey eyes staring on in disinterest. Hands resting firmly on her hips, a woman behind her, holding what appeared to be a small pig, wearing a vest.

"Quite the ruckus you're making over here Sasori, mind if I ask what you're doing?" Her tone demanded him to give an answer, years of training and obeying urging him to give her said answer, but discipline made him more difficult, and he smirked cockily, pretending he knew so much.

"Shouldn't you be in your office _Hokage-Sama?"_ His tone condescending, he did a mock bow, if only to spite her into a reaction that de desperately craved. He saw the tick mark appear quickly on her forehead, and he saw her try to rein in her temper, but she failed miserably. Stomping the opposite foot that wasn't pining the child to the floor, she created a small crater.

_No chakra eh?_

Impressive all things considering, it's not like he'd never seen Tsunade the Slug Princess before, he'd briefly seen her in the war when he'd been spying out weaknesses in their defenses.

Anything to get the upper hand in the shinobi world, he surmised.

He was, in the end, just startled to see her here, not that he'd ever show it. He figured that she'd stay in Konoha where she belonged. After all the old hag was getting up in her years, he was surprised that she wasn't carrying a cane with her. Taking a lazy glance at the girl who was, from the looks of things, keeping Uchiha hostage earlier, he found her face down in the dirt, eyes closed, and blood dripping from her mouth.

The human species would never cease to amaze him at how weak they were.

He thought about taking the girl in for questioning and torture but decided that she looked far too pathetic to really be anyone of high importance.

Perhaps he'd get lucky and Uchiha would wake up, but he knew that he wasn't that lucky, or he just didn't think much of the fact that he really was lucky, and just choose to ignore it.

"No _Pinocchio_ , I am a shinobi of Konoha, not it's Hokage. At least for right now, I have one of my best Shinobi covering for me!" He didn't miss the slightly disappointed tone in her voice or the shift of sadness in her eyes. Being as emotionless as he was you'd figure that he wouldn't be as great at reading them as he was, but that was not the case.

Back in Konoha a very lazy Shikaku sat at a desk, head in his hands, every elder screaming at him.

_Why can't life be simple?_

**(I just really wanted to add that part!)**

"Is that so?" Pretending not to really care was a natural talent to Sasori, he just hoped that it was enough to fool this old bat.

Or whatever...

Her temper rose again, quickly, she might want to get that in check. She flicked her right hand and a woman that Sasori hadn't noticed before came up behind her, a little pig trailing not far behind.

"Shizune, get the girl out of here and bind her, we'll deal with her later until then grab Uchiha, I'm sure that he'll be of some use." She smirked and cracked her knuckles. "I'll take care of puppet boy." Sasori sighed, he didn't feel up for a fight right now. He wanted to read his fucking scroll, but alas he had no choice.

And after all, good things come to those who wait.

Sighing he grabbed a random scroll from inside his cloak, and lept into battle, smoke clouding his vision.

There wouldn't be much to remember from this fight, not with all the moving. He saw the crushed ground, rubble from it as well, he didn't think on it long though, because he was to busy dodging. He had to hand it to the woman, she could really move. He knew for a fact the Senju Tsunade's best quality was _not_ her speed, but her strength and expertise on medical ninjutsu. This was quickly becoming a pain in his ass, what with the fact that three of the fucking fingers were missing! This was becoming a complete waste of his time, he should've just left Uchiha's sorry ass here and been on his way home. But nooo! He decided to be a prick about the whole thing and somehow hoped that Uchiha would owe him later.

After all, it's not every day that you have something over an Uchiha.

Her chest heaved slightly from exertion, she was rusty, or so it appeared. A shinobi must always be on their guard and even an act as convincing as this wouldn't fool him. He knew better. His years in the field knew better. His skills knew better. His dead parents knew better. And so, with a wave of his hand, he sent puppets crashing down on the Sannin, and just like her, uncaring for his surroundings.

There was something beautiful in the way that everything that was once pieced together so carefully and wildly, was utterly destroyed and broken in a matter of minutes. He quickly deciphered that he liked the feeling, the feeling of being in power. Of having the ultimate control, he could almost see Leader-Sama's vision as if it was right in front of him. God wanted power, like any human being that desired to be more than what they were originally created. The will to be normal, to be _mortal_ breaking and shattering beneath greed and hate, the thin line between love and hate snapping until you killed what you love most desperately. Life and Death being the ultimate and utmost importance. Survival turning to meaningless death, the end result being your own insanity, and even that slipping away from you like dirt in the wind, moving forward but never fully put together.

 _Broken,_ in the end...

That's what everyone was, _Broken..._

Because sadness was just happiness witnessing reality...

It was these thoughts that he heard echoing in his mind as his wooden exterior was cracked on the left side of his body. Crushed and shattered by hands that had saved and killed countless. Death, he thought idly, was the easiest choice, and the fastest, that he could ever hope to make. Because life, or the pathetic excuse of one that he had, would never be the beautiful thing that was told in fairytales by parents. Their world was disgusting, utterly and undoubtedly horrid. And he, whatever he was now, was another perfect example of the disgusting things that lived in it.

And the thought alone shattered him again, and again each day.

And he was scared of it...

And he laughed at it...

The audacity... 

He felt tight and hazy. The only words that registered in his mind, because he couldn't think of any others. His ears rung with the familiar eerie noise, he didn't really care though. His chest felt compacted and full of something that he couldn't quite register. He never really could put his finger on it, even when he'd been diagnosed he had felt it. It was _there_ , he just didn't know what to call it. He didn't even know what the disease was called, but then again neither did the doctors who told him that he wouldn't live past the age of _twenty-five._ To most, it might've been a stressing topic to think about, but to him he'd been living with it his whole life, knowing and not knowing that he was oh so slowly dying, and the only thing keeping him here was this small white pill.

He tried to open his eyes, and with a lot of effort, he finally did, cracking his eyes open only to have to shut them moments later. The heavy dust that had been kicked up around him confused him greatly. Then came the fact that he didn't know where he was, which was even more of a silent pandemonium then all the crashing that he could faintly make out not very far from him. The last thing that his mind seemed to recover was him slumping onto Sakura, after the pretty much life-changing conversation that they'd endured he was positive that he must've been brought somewhere safe. His hands grasped out in front of him but didn't make it more than a couple inches before he felt the soft silk-like fabric of his sleeping roll.

So he had been put to rest, not in the way that most might think, he'd been put into his sleeping roll, yet his clothes hadn't been removed. He briefly acknowledged the fact that his wrist was bandaged.

He needed to move, there was clearly a fight that was commencing even as he lost himself to his useless thoughts, as much as he hated to admit that. So he stood up, or well tried to, his limbs had been circulating less blood since he'd been incapacitated, so he knew that he wouldn't be moving all that fast. Thinking quickly Itachi shot chakra throughout his limbs, giving him a jolt that made him flinch violently. A shiver shot down his spine as he felt all of the Killer Intent in the atmosphere. It would've been suffocating had he not been raised in an environment that was day-in-day-out survival training.

It didn't take long for the dust to clear, thank god. When it did, he found his old commanding officer, Tsunade Senju standing there huffing and a tick mark on her banged forehead. She looked pissed if he ever did say so himself. He was very immune to her temper, so it didn't strike him as odd for her to be mad, a battle that was a challenge seemed to make her impatient. Perhaps it was the fact that over the years she'd become accustomed to winning, far too often, and that had led to her being mad. She was just too overconfident, and after years of being told of how strong she was, that was no surprise.

What was a surprise was the fact that his subordinate stood across from her, the left side of his body smashed to splinters, completely cracked and smashed, it reminded him of split firewood, not that it wasn't a shock. He seemed just as equally pissed as Tsunade, if not more so. How did this ever come to be, and in the short time that he was incapacitated? He himself was stressed just looking at the scene.

And he began to feel their animosity the second his eyes scanned the area and found Sakura, bound around her middle, bruised and beaten, bloody and broken. He felt the rush of the heat of rage quick and hot, it burned up his insides. The need to kill had never been so strong, the need to hurt had never been so prominent. It burned through him so intensely that he felt the flash as he shot Amaterasu out at the two who had caused damage. Surely it had been one of them. And for the first time in his life, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan unconsciously, he felt the swirl of flame shoot underneath his cloak, and felt the swell of heat flash underneath his shirt, causing the ever-so-familiar power that had his mind spiral.

His mind whirled with the image of a small and beaten pink-haired girl as he aimed the black fire toward what was quickly spiraling into revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I love writing as Sasori like so much, I want to marry that piece of wood so fucking bad.


	6. Blinded

The raw intensity that he had shown had startled even himself. The voice inside screamed that being so angry, so awful was wrong. He ignored it as he stayed rooted to the ground. He saw the flash in front of his eyes again as his eyes teared from going and delving deeper to returning to their first stage, an example of him trying, but failing, to rein in his anger.

It failed, dramatically so. Why did this happen? Every _**fucking**_ time. This happened.

He would find something-someone, he mentally corrected, that he held dear, even if only admitting it recently, it still made his chest throb painfully behind his ribs.

The familiar heat that seemed all-consuming, yet at the same time, it seemed to shy away from his very being consumed his body. His eyes seeing the world through that of red, black, and white now, thanks to his Sharingan flashed as his Susanno's came into reality.

How long had it been since he'd used Susanoo? The last time he remembered using it was when he first acquired the rare ability.

The mission had been simple, him and Shisui, along with a newly assigned team member named Genma, had been sent to the Land of Iron. He remembered the blood that had splattered his teammate's clothes, soiling them with the rich color of death. The terrible stench that had wafted from the, even as Itachi stood frozen, unknowing of what to do. All he could see was the decreasing pressure in his elder cousin's chest cavity. The thought of him dead, his only friend, his best friend, dead had sent his eyes roaring with pain, and him collapsing onto his knees, tearing away his ANBU mask as blood tears rolled down his childish cheeks.

Yes, he remembered quite clearly. That had been the last time he'd had the overwhelming need to maul. To hurt. To kill.

He'd kept the Susanoo's a secret that only he knew, he kept it from his family even. That hadn't stopped his anxiety when his father smeared his thumb over the old blood-tear stain that Itachi had tried fruitlessly to remove.

His focus found the two chakra signatures, the two that caused this whole damn mess.

The ones who are responsible for the state of her deteriorating health...

The rage slammed back into him full force, taking over his subconscious, and he willingly let it.

He was here, and as long as he still stood tall, he would avenge the girl that he suddenly felt very protective of.

The stark white of his Susanno's with Sharingan vision kept him on his toes. The figures were red through the veil, he saw their eyes widen, their mouths gape openly at the scene that unfolded in front of them.

It wasn't every day that you pissed an Uchiha off to the point that he unleashed the power heard in myths and legends.

Definitely not a common occurrence.

He lashed his right arm out, maybe a bit flamboyant yes, but he always had a flair for the dramatic, and damn did he work it.

With the action came the Sword of Totsuka, unsheathing itself with ease as Itachi's Susanoo's struck down on the ground creating a crater he wasn't affected by.

Because he was up in the air now, he hadn't even known that the Susanoo could be this developed. The upper body was fully formed, with the armor still intact. The legs were an entirely different situation, they had the bone only, they were not fully developed. As the exact same sensation of pain assaulted his nerves, just as the first time, he felt the familiar streak cross his left cheek, he almost didn't feel it.

Every one of his cells burned with regret and savage pain. He thought that if he stayed like this he might as well have fire in his veins. Maybe that was what he needed though. More Power.

The thought hit Itachi hard, and for a brief moment, he and his Susanoo stood completely still. Power. He felt disgust first. Then the familiar hatred that was packed away. But it wasn't hatred for anyone around him, it was for himself.

He suddenly felt as if he were looking into a reflection, envisioning himself in his mind's eye he saw his father. Stress lines and the light coal hair of Uchiha Fugaku was what he saw. He saw the need to overtake, the need to have more than what was granted. He saw his father's tar-ridden will. He saw the face morph into something that startled him. The Masked Man.

The man who helped him create a massacre in under the span of an hour. Helped him create sadness. Helped him create anger. Helped him create hatred.

He was brought back by an onslaught of coughs that assaulted him, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the aforementioned sound away.

He knew that there would be blood when he drew his hand away from his mouth. He just wasn't expecting so much blood.

It slipped through his fingers like silk. It was so liquidy. Meaning that his blood was thinning.

Stupid. He thought in distress. He should've been more careful! He should've remembered the consequences for using his Susanno's. Yet here he stood, well floated, in his Susanoo. Straining his body wasn't an option. He knew better. Or at least he thought that he did.

**Consequence's, don't matter in this game...**

He flicked his doujutsu-activated eyes over to the woman who had a bound girl behind her. He threw her into a genjutsu without much thought. Her mistake for meeting his eyes when he was pissed off, not his. He found the hung head of Sakura behind the now collapsed woman. From here, and with his Sharingan activated he could see the slow fall of blood from her lips. He saw the blood drop into a dark deep abyss, shattering the serene area into ripples, and ripple's turned into waves, waves turned into tsunamis. Consequences be damned.

He went blank, it was like having amnesia. Bits here and there, flashes of flying fists. Totsuka crashing into a clearing, wiping the area clean. At one point he heard a scream. It wasn't one of those ones that you see in poorly crafted movies that get sold at second-hand shops neither. It was loud and clear, like a blade being sliced across your skin. The meaning behind it rung clear in his head. He felt his eyes seize and transform back into their normal coal shade. His cloak clun to him like another skin, the sweat on his body made him so uncomfortable, but he wouldn't let it show.

He heard her scream again. "Please stop!" He felt shame. "What's wrong with you?!" He felt humiliation. "Come back to me! Please!" He felt _broken._

_Again._

He dropped to his knees, how could he? He had prided himself on not destroying, because it was wrong.

_Why?_

He felt the tears slip from his eye sockets, he could only wish and hope that they were made out of water, instead of blood.

_No..._

But he was wrong. He knew that he was, for when he reached up and found his cheeks, they were stained with the blood of sin, instead of the tears of sorrow.

_Monster!_

_Bastard!_

_**Murderer!** _

He wanted to die! Why couldn't it just be given to him?! Huh goddammit why!? He didn't ask for so much! He cried out. A cry reserved for someone who was dead inside. He screamed and clawed at his eyes. He clawed at his whole body, feeling like he was having the life sucked out of him. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing for the throbbing in his head to die. To suffer.

"Itachi-Kun!" He heard it and he only cried louder. Not only had he fucked up other people's lives, but he'd gone and hurt the one person who even bothered to love him anymore! How did he deserve to live, when people like her needed better lives?! How was he worthy!?

He felt her tackle him, he didn't register hitting the ground, or he was just too busy to notice. She clung to the fabric of his soaked cloak with her left hand. With the right she held his hand, intertwining their fingers. He slammed his head against the ground. He heard her sob against him. He made her cry. Again.

He wasn't worthy...

He blacked out.

* * *

Itachi was laying in a field. He could feel the uncomfortable grass pushing against his skin through the fabric of his shirt. He could feel it in his hands as he fisted them. He could feel it in between his toes as he curled them, and as they tickled his feet. He could feel the sunlight against his eyelids. It beckons him to open them, just to get it away from him. He fluttered his eyes open, finding a blue sky with no clouds. It could go on forever and no one would know. He lifted himself up onto his forearms, looking around in confusion. Where was he? He flipped himself over and pushed himself onto his knees, scanning his surroundings.

"Itachi-Chan..." A voice called, from what direction, he didn't know.

"Itachi-Chan..." He knew that voice. It'd been so long since he'd heard it though.

"Itachi-Chan my baby come here!" It dawned on him, and all of a sudden he couldn't keep the tears away. The tears that were made of sorrow.

"Kaa-San..?" He turned and found her there. Soft eyes, long flowing black hair, arms open.

He didn't know that his feet were moving until he crashed into her arms, bawling like the day he'd been born. His Kaa-San was here, she was really here! He missed her so much! He cried harder, thinking that the reason that he missed her was because of himself. She felt so real, right now he couldn't comprehend that he'd wake up, and she would be gone yet once again. He didn't want to think about it, because right now he was with the only person who had held him when things went wrong, who would love him no matter his faults.

"Hush, my baby. I know. I know, Mama's here..." That only seemed to increase his bout of crying. Why did she have to say something like that? Something so motherly?

He figured that if he didn't speak, and was left back in reality with a slate covered in blood yet once again, he would never forgive himself.

"K-kaa-San, I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I'm sorry!" He was a blubbering mess. But he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. He missed her.

"I know darling. It wasn't your fault. I love you Itachi-Chan..my poor baby..." He cried even harder. Jeez if Kisame saw him like this he'd flush him down the toilet.

Then, she did the most obscene thing. She slapped him upside the head. He stopped sobbing and just gaped as she dusted her hands free.

"Now, Itachi, you know that I didn't want to do that. But I didn't raise a man who would cry in a situation where he only had three hours with his deceased mother." She said finally.

The deceased part was about to set him off.

"Now don't you start!" She said, albeit a bit softly.

He wiped at his face, what did she say? Three hours?! That was it!?

"Kaa-San, I don't understand. Why am I here?" He was so confused, he just wanted to be with her. He missed her so much...

She sighed and scratched her cheek, and then her innocent face morphed into one of devilish meddling.

Oh god...

"I've been watching you Itachi-Chan, you and my future pink-haired daughter in-law!" She exclaimed happily, wedding bells appearing behind her, doves and ribbons flying about.

He face planted, and sweatdropped, and blushed all at once.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, perturbed. God this was not going at all how he imagined it, not that he'd been thinking about his family up until about two minutes ago.

"Hm, yes I've seen the jealousy and the longing in your eyes, you love her don't you?" She squealed, and he was left dumbstruck.

Love? No, he'd promised himself to never love anyone ever again, not after the massacre.

Mikoto sighed again, her boy was either too dense, or too stubborn to admit that he loved this girl.

"You don't have to tell me everything, I've already seen it all. From your first meeting, and I really did raise my children to have manners didn't I?" She was gushing to herself. _Yes,_ he thought, _this is my Kaa-San..._

He sighed, wanting to drop the subject of 'Love' altogether. He knew that he cared for her, and that she meant something. Nothing more nothing less.

"No Kaa-San, I only care for her deeply. She is someone who I vowed to protect." He tried calming his erratic mother down, but she would have none of it.

"Nonsense! You can't be that stupid...can you?" She gave him a look as question marks appeared above her head.

Oh gods, yes his mother always managed to throw him of guard when he least expected it.

He missed her so much. He missed this. Every little piece. Everything that he'd missed, in the time that had been lost. He felt the heartache, it hit him so hard he doubled-over just to keep from crying all over again.

He really was a mama's boy through-and-through.

The overwhelming need to hug her became apparent, and he did just that. She was shorter than him now, he remarked offhandedly. The last time that he'd actually hugged his mother, had been the day before he was assigned his mission. And even then, they both knew that it'd been more of a goodbye, than a hello. Perhaps they just knew each other that well, or maybe it was because they were both of a pacifist nature. She had taught him to be gentle, that in war there is always a time to keep your weapon sheathed, and if drawing it wasn't necessary, then you were to keep it down.

"Have you seen everything Kaa-San?" Although his tone was distressed, and her face was as eerily calm as the night he'd slashed her back open, he already knew the answer. Everything that he'd done in his life, all of it, well mostly all of it, was utterly disgusting. From burning, to torturing, to ruthlessly murdering, Itachi had seen a lot of, well for better or worse wording, he'd seen a lot of shit.

She shook her head, and cupped his face with her hands, he sniffed and smelled the familiar smell of milk and honey wafting from her.

"You already know that I have, that should be obvious." Although she hadn't intended for the comment to be rude, he couldn't help but flinch. "But in all seriousness Itachi-Chan, I would like to discuss this girl..." She drifted off, and he knew that he'd have to tell her everything, even though she'd already seen it herself.

And so he went, regaling her with the tale of how they met, paying no matter to the faint flickering of something in his stomach. From their first meeting, all the way to what had happened in the field, not thirty minutes earlier. She looked concerned when he told her about his thoughts on Sasuke.

"I didn't want to harm him Kaa-San, I love Sasuke with all my heart," _Or what's still there anyway,_ "But..he was! And...", Itachi sighed again. "I just don't know what to do, every time I come in contact with Sasuke, I want to tell him the truth, no matter how much I know that I can't..." He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms, wishing like no tomorrow that the burning sensation would leave his eye sockets.

Why, he asked the gods again, did tears have to be a real thing?

They hurt like hell, whether he meant the bloody kind or no, I have no idea. And they made your face red, and eyes puffy, they were burdens that should be cursed into the fiery pits of hell if he had anything to say about it.

For the remainder of his eternity he promised to himself that if he ever cried again, he would be-rid himself of the afromented appendages. _Stupid as they are,_ he thought, _you can't very well die blind, that's just a pitiful way to die._

He flopped back onto the ground, and just stared into a sky that was really non-existent. Onto grass that would no longer be here when he awoke. Holding the hand of the Kaa-San that he loved and held so dearly. It would be gone, and he wanted to cherish it with every fiber of his being.

"Itachi-Chan, do you remember your favorite childhood game?" His mother peeked her head into his vision.

Childhood game? He had to ask himself if there was even one point in time at which he would've considered himself a child. Then before he could protest, his mother had her fingers on his exposed feet, and began to tickle them. He had to stifle his laughter.

"N-no! K-kaa-San! St-top! Ha! Ha! K-kaa-San!" She was relentless, she continued to tickle his feet, until his legs began to kick, then she was laughing, and as was he. Full-Blown body-shaking laughter, and he couldn't stop the ache of happiness and sadness that came with this privilege.

Time had seemed to go to fast, they'd rolled and jumped in this field, just as they'd done when he was a child. She made a flower crown for him, and he wore it, despite the shame induced blush spreading across his features.

But when she suddenly stopped, and that familiar look of finality crossed over her features, his stomach dropped into his feet. His eyes widened when he heard soft singing.

 _"Have I found you?"_ The voice was soft and soothing to both of their ears.

 _"Flightless Bird, Jealous, Weeping..."_ Again.

 _"Or Lost You?"_ It was getting louder, yet it didn't lose the soft component.

 _"American Mouth, Big Bill Looming..."_ He had never heard something so beautiful...

"She's waiting for you Itachi-Chan..." His mother stood, and took him with her, a soft smile upon her lips.

 _"Now I'm a Fat House Cat, Cursing My Sore Blunt Tongue..."_ No, it couldn't be over yet! His frantic eyes took to his mother, who in her own right looked sad.

"I know Itachi-Chan, I know..." Tears brimmed at her eyes, and she struggled to keep her nose from scrunching up.

 _"Watching The Warm Poison Rats..."_ The wind picked up, and suddenly the field turned to night, leaving a beautiful moon, with stars that glowed like firefly's.

 _"Curl Through The Wide White Fence Cracks..."_ His mother brought him close, cradling her child like she'd done so many years ago.

"She's waiting for you baby, our time is up.." Even as she said the words she seemed to be dying on the inside, for a second time, but this time it was emotional death.

 _"Have I found You?"_ She was waiting for him. She would be there when he woke up.

"I could not be happier to have raised such a handsome young man," She kissed his forehead, and he heard her shudder, she didn't want their time to be over either. "I love you Itachi-Chan..."

 _"Flightless Bird, Jealous, Weeping..."_ The tears he was prepared for, what he wasn't prepared for was his Kaa-San's last comment.

"I better see some grandchildren within the next few years, Itachi-Chan..." The wind swept him up, and he was being taken away from his Kaa-San, and she cried, swift crystal tears that spoke of unshed sadness, of no longer being in the world of the living. Death was a fickle thing. It came and went, like the snap of your fingers, and it wasn't forgiven. Nor was it forgotten, and Itachi would never do either of those. She waved at him, screaming something that he couldn't decipher. _No,_ he thought, _don't do that, anything but that!_ She smiled, and blew him a kiss, she jumped and she hollered, and she looked...

Happy...

"Kaa-San..." He said, but all was black when he did this time. And before he could even comprehend it, he was being body-slammed by the most beautiful thing ever.

"You're awake!" His eyes fluttered open, seeing her there, all pink hair, and green eyes. Bruised, but beautiful all the same. She was sitting by his bedside, waiting for him.

 _"She's waiting for you Itachi-Chan..."_ His mother's words rung clear in his head. She really was here. Waiting for him to wake, waiting at his bedside.

Just for him...

He sat up, despite the pain shooting throughout his whole body, and just stared.

Now, without the threat of battle he could see it all. The little dents. In her hands, the little scars and occasional misshapen bone, along with bruises, they were all there. Her legs, they had minimal scars, some fresh, others old, tales telling of her journey, and occasional small laceration here and there. Her face, her face was the almost the best part, she had a heart-shaped face that he wouldn't trade the world for, her bangs pinned away, by the ribbon he'd given her, the little curves at her cheeks still told of baby-fat that had yet to be shed. Her eyes, the best part, they shone in the sunset shining in through the window, illuminating them to look like fire. So big, so innocent, were his thoughts when he looked at her. Caught up in something that she couldn't help.

"Itachi-Kun? Are you okay?" She got closer to him now. He waited, as she got closer he really felt the impact of his mother's words hit him full force.

_Love..._

He loved her...

It took everything that he had not to tell her right then, no matter how absolutely ridiculous it sounded, it was in his throat, and he wanted to say it, if only so the feeling would go away. Watching her with all he could, every little movement, every time her hand would brush over his. He was acutely aware of his body, everything small seemed like something big, and everything big would be huge, his thoughts needed to be excused.

"Sakura..." He let her name roll off of his tongue, as if it were the first time he'd said it.

He motioned for her to come closer, and she did so, without fear of him, or what he could do, or what he did. Bringing his middle and index fingers up, he leaned forward slightly to poke her forehead, and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to come.

Instead, he pulled her forehead forward and kissed it, and the whole world didn't seem to matter all that much. Nothing compared to now, and now could be nothing to someone, but it would be everything to him. For now and all eternity, this would be something that he wouldn't regret.

He pulled her forward in a hug and settled her nicely in his lap, remembering the tune that he'd heard earlier, it was so sweet. Sakura seemed dumbstruck on what to do, and he couldn't keep the smile away. His heart beat so loud that he could hear it in his ears, and feel it in his body.

He wouldn't tell her now, no, he'd wait. He wouldn't play hard to get. He would show his love to her in little ways.

 _And when the time comes,_ he thought smiling, _I'll show you all the love in the world..._

"Sing with me _Tenshi..._ " He held onto her like a lifeline, he didn't want this to ever end.

He set his head against her shoulder, eyes half-lidded, and began to sing her sweet melody.

 _"Have I found you?"_ He didn't think himself to be the best, but he most certainly wasn't the worst.

 _"Flightless Bird, Jealous, Weeping..."_ Sakura continued for him, her voice soft and soothing as she leaned back against him.

 _"Or Lost You?"_ Gingerly, hesitantly she placed her hand over his own, and they sung, well Sakura did most of it, but Itachi helped.

They both sang to a melody that was lost on them, they wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever. In each other's arms, forever. The quickly fading sun spilling into the room, reminding Itachi that with every day lost, a new one would be gained. That tomorrow awaited him, she awaited him, when he awoke from the land of the dreaming. She would be there, waiting for him.

 _I'll show you it all..._ He thought happily.

He held Sakura even as she surrendered to sleep, falling easily back against him.

"I will never be so blinded again Sakura...I promise..." He spoke into the night, hoping that his silent vow made it to her heart, even in nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say bleh? Oh god, this was sooooooo bad, and wildly misconstructed. I'm so terribly sorry, but you just read it I guess, so it couldn't have been that bad huh? Well you have ur ItaSaku, and fluff, Itachi really is a man who follows his heart isn't he? Or at least he is in my story! And I just adore Mikoto, she would be the one to spill all the good tea I can tell! Thank you for the continued support!


End file.
